Demonizados
by Mescalina
Summary: Todos los demonios caminan entre nosotros Shikamaru Nara creyó que su último año de escuela sería normal, con sus aburridas clases y sus problemáticos dramas adolescentes hasta que esa rubia llegó a su clase y no dejó de soñarla, ella y sus hermanos llegaron a alimentarse de él y sus amigos. Demonios, mas hormonas, mas el comienzo de la madurez dan como resultado el infierno mismo.
1. No existen los pecados

—Shikamaru— Un susurro se levantaba entre los sueños del chico. —Shika— la chica se hizo a un lado al ver el cuerpo del moreno removerse entre las sábanas de satín

—¡Levántate holgazán ! —La madre de Shikamaru Yoshino, agresivamente arrancó las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo del moreno

Era el primer día de clases y Hinara estaba cumpliendo con su función de despertador.

—Hinara ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —el chico preguntó adormilado, mientras buscaba algo para usar como cobijita

—Me pediste que te viniera a despertar—dijo mientras buscaba en el vestidor del chico el uniforme limpio —hoy inicia el colegio— agregó la chica mientras le aventaba su uniforme a la cama.

Esa mañana transcurrió entre uniformes y regaños. Al salir de la mansión Nara, Shikamaru caminaba sin ánimo a la camioneta de su amiga.

—Shikamaru podrías ir más lento por favor— dijo la chica con sarcasmo —A ese paso llegaremos a la última clase.

—Hinara, basta, no eres mi madre—le grito con esa extraña suavidad característica de los Nara, llegó al auto abrió la puerta y la azotó una vez que estuvo dentro.

El colegio estaba situado en la zona rica de Japón donde habitaban familias adineradas y de prestigio a la cual llamaban Konoha. Hinara siempre manejaba con esa maña de asustar a sus copilotos, Shikamaru ya se había acostumbrado pues desde que habían iniciado el colegio el trato era que ella lo despertara en días importantes como ir al colegio -que era lo que hacían diario— y ella podía desayunar en su casa. Hinara se estacionó en donde correspondía al alumnado.

Shikamaru iba a ese colegio porque había resultado un prodigio estudiantil y en el "colegio Junior de Konohagaruke" según lo inspirarían a tomar una carrera que supiera cubrir con sus necesidades mentales. Siempre había estado encima de lo alto, sobrepasaba el IQ regular. Tenía 16 años y estaba a punto de graduarse de la Preparatoria, Él y Hinara se habían hecho amigos ya que los dos tenían 16 años y habían ingresado a la misma clase.

—Shikamaru pareciera que no tienes motivos para ir a clases, o, mejor dicho, de existir— Le sonrió — El colegio es difícil Shiki, pero este es el último año, nuestro último año—

—Necesito emociones en mi vida, me refiero, a que voy a graduarme y nunca tuve una experiencia fuera de lo común— le soltó a la Hyuga, para sorpresa de ella cuando entraban al salón

—Emoción? —La chica dudo —Eres de los chicos más populares, miembro de una banda con futuro, y capitán de Taekwondo… ¿Te refieres a tener sexo? — dijo ella con ese tono de simplicidad que la caracterizaba para luego comenzar a reír

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamo el chico atrayendo la atención de algunas miradas—No, no es eso—

—Estas siendo muy básico, es solo que avanzamos muy rápido y tú eres muy lento para este mundo tan...—

—problemático— completó sonriendo.

La coordinadora Anko entró al salón

—Alimañas, hoy es voy a presentar a una chica, su nombre es Temari, Viene de un barrio vecino, ella es de Suna, no hagan que se arrepienta de haber llegado aquí—

La chica que había entrado era un ¡Boom! De mujer, su cabello rubio y ondulado un poco sucio y descuidado le daban un aspecto de haberse peleado afuera de la escuela, flequillo al frente totalmente lacio que cubría uno de sus ojos azules como el océano, el uniforme mal arreglado, con la camisa salida de la falda, la corbata floja y la falda apenas a media pierna y unas calcetas negras que delineaban sus piernas de ensueño que dejaban ver una cajetilla de cigarros, descaradamente escondida, llevaba los zapatos con arena roja caliza como la de Suna.

—Un placer— contestó la rubia arqueando la ceja, y eso bastó para que Shikamaru tuviese una erección instantánea.

Cuando la chica se sentó en la banca cruzó sus piernas dejando notar la diminuta pieza de ropa que traía debajo del uniforme

—Podrías presentarte? —Anko le indicó con los dedos que se pusiera de pie, pero ella no lo hizo, se mordió un dedo y sonrió con maldad

—Soy Temari, conduzco un Corvette amarillo, quiero estudiar ciencias políticas, me gusta la sopa de soja y… me gustan los chicos de cabellera larga — dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru, eso solo bastó para que el bulto que había en los pantalones de Shikamaru se hiciera más duro y comenzara a doler.

Las clases fueron un Plus para Shikamaru no dejaba de verla, ella mordía sus plumas, escuchaba hablar a su profesor y arqueaba la ceja, Shikamaru no sabía si lo retaba o lo cuestionaba y aquello le volvía loco. Al terminar las clases principales siempre había un receso donde todos los chicos de la escuela comían el almuerzo en la cafetería, el moreno estaba desesperado porque esa campana sonara y pudiese verla, a donde iba, que comía, que haría.

—Viste a la chica nueva? — Pregunto Shikamaru a su amiga peli mora

—Sí, parece una bad girl, me agrada, me gusta, tiene bonitos ojos, ¿Viste sus piernas?, yo digo que es gimnasta— Dijo ella con el tono simple y juguetón que tenía

Hinara siempre había sido más extrovertida que él, tenía un montón de amigos y todos le querían, no comoél que no le interesaba hacer amigos y no necesitaba nuevos.

—Shikamaru—escucharon a lo lejos, era Chôji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru —Naruto y los demás quieren dar un show de regreso a clases, Orochimaru y los chicos están sacando todo al comedor—el Nara golpeo su frente con las manos, era enserio que tocarían?, si la rubia lo veía… maldita sea…

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba y Sai, estaban en una de las bandas amateur más conocidas de Japón. Cuando tocaban en Konoha Junior las chicas se volvían locas y esa ocasión no fue la excepción, entre empujones y demás casi hacían que se cayera la pequeña tarima que la directora había puesto a disposición de la banda, generalmente los chicos tocaban covers, no era una banda en serio, solo tocaban por diversión no se sentían nada especial, solo estaban haciendo algo que les gustaba hacer como amigos. Tocaron Help de Los Beatles

Shikamaru desde lejos vio entrar a la chica de los ojos azules, entro acompañada de un pelirrojo y un castaño. Para el chico esa situación se estaba volviendo demasiado problemática, no había tenido novia hace rato y hasta ahora sinceramente no le interesaba una, esa chica nueva le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta como si quisiera vomitar... Entonces mientras hacía los coros… se dio cuenta de que la canción reflejaba exactamente lo que él sentía.

Cuando acabaron de tocar las chicas estaban locas, las fotos no eran nada con el hecho de que a Naruto casi lo desnudan

—Chicas locas— musitó el rubio acomodando su cabellera soleada, — No entiendo como los músicos son tan acechados, los nadadores nunca vemos esta gente en las gradas—

—Deberías disfrutar tus 5 minutos de fama Naruto, tú lo dijiste nadie va a esas competencias— Dijo TenTen riendo mientras las miradas se tornaban hacia a pequeña Hinata — o bueno, casi nadie— Elevando los colores de la Hyuga

—Por-porque tardaran tanto los demás— trato de desviar el tema

— Hacen examen con Asuma — Respondió Shino — Deberíamos comenzar e almuerzo, el concierto nos quitó mucho tiempo de descanso—

El almuerzo quizás era la mejor hora del día, todos llevaban su almuerzo e intercambiaban y comían, se reían y contaban historias del verano, ese verano en especial todos habían hecho cosas en continentes lejanos, no se habían visto así que en 45 minutos de receso debían ponerse al corriente.

Naruto había ido a Milán, Shikamaru se había ido a Grecia a ver nubes, Shino a Australia, los Hyuga habían ido a Francia, TenTen lo había pasado en Nueva York, Chôji había ido a Argentina, Kiba había dado un recorrido por el mundo deteniéndose en Ibiza, Rock Lee era al parecer de todos quién se había quedado en Japón por sus prácticas de Box. A las historias solo les faltaba saber de él verano de Ino y Sakura, pero seguro estarían por ahí persiguiendo a Sasuke tras 4 meses de no verlo.

— Mis hermanos y yo trajimos regalos de Francia, sabemos que son pequeñeces, pero ya saben… — Hinata y Hinara comenzaron a repartir bolsitas negras, coñac, relojes, lociones y perfumes más un CD. — E-el c-cd es— Hinata fue interrumpida cuando dos figuras femeninas aparecieron en escena.

—Sakura-Chan, siéntate— Todos rodaron los ojos, Sakura no era mala, pero todos veían como obviamente sacaba provecho de los cuidados y atenciones de Naruto, Hinara, molesta, azotó la palma de su mano en la mesa

— Sakura espero te haya ido excelente en Los Ángeles, ahora puedes ver que en la bolsa hay un disco, es un EP de los chicos Hinata pasó un mes arreglando los detalles, así que chicos, disfruten el primer EP de su banda sin nombre— todo quedaron impresionados,

— ¡Viste Sakura-Chan, ¡seremos famosos! — Exclamo el rubio, — Si me entrevistan diré que mi inspiración fuiste tú—

Y de nuevo todos chocaron sus manos en la frente.

¿Nunca les ha pasado que se mueren y desviven por una chica, pero ella se desvive por otro?

Pues esta es la historia de cómo 5 chicos cambiaron su vida a causa de un demonio

Las historias son cortas, pero todas tiene algo que un demonio necesita para vivir: Celos, ego, traición, dolor, sufrimiento, tentación, envidia y sexo.

Recuerda que los demonios fueron despojados del cielo porque conocieron el placer y al perder sus alas, perdieron el paraíso; ya en la tierra, habiendo estado exiliados pudieron convertirse en "gente con luz" aquella gente que en nuestro mundo es adinerada, afortunada, exitosa, feliz, aquellas personas de las que te preguntas ¿Como lo hizo?

Tal vez no creas en las historias que aquí se te presentan, sin embargo, piénsalo dos veces ¿Tu como alimentas a tu demonio?


	2. El nombre del Diablo

Tres días.

Es increíble como la vida cambia en tres días. Estaba sorprendido de como mi vida no me di cuenta de que llevaba tantos años con una vida tan monótona, nunca me había interesado del todo, pero ahora, parecía lo más relevante, mejor mi vida social, salir de fiesta los viernes, inclusive les hablaba más a los chicos de mi clase, aunque creyeran que era inmaduro y yo creyera que ellos eran… problemáticos

Justamente ese miércoles había despertado antes de que Hinara llegara a casa y lo hiciese. Comencé a vestirme con el uniforme gris, mi cabellera espesa caía por mi frente cuando escuché el pitido de mi celular.

Me conecté un rato a Facebook y Vi las 35 peticiones de amistad, ningún mensaje y 2 notificaciones, aburrido... Solté un suspiro mientras escuchaba los pequeños tacones de Hinara subir las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta antes que ella, noté su expresión de sorpresa,

—Oh vaya— Se limitó a decir levantando una ceja.

—Shikamaru, te vez diferente— dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos, rodé mis ojos pues no quería iniciar esas charlas con ella,

—Me visto igual— levanté los hombros con serenidad, fingí un bostezo y caminé hacía la cocina.

—No sé, la mirada que tienes...— siguió diciendo ella tras de mi —Shikamaru— ella me miró fijamente —¿ocurre algo? — suspiré con desgano, no quería hablar de eso con ella, por lo menos no ahora, sabía que ella me diría algo que sería cierto y me tendría pensando en cosas problemáticas...

—¿que debería ocurrir? —mientras servía su cereal favorito y yo preparaba un poco de té

—Pasa algo con tus padres? — insistió

—Nada—

No sabía que me pasaba y realmente no tenía ninguna intención de saberlo, todo era muy problemático y no tenía ganas de hacerlo más problemático, que problemático.

—Es ridículo que nos obliguen a tomar actividad física— se quejaba la pelirrosa, mientras hacía su blusa un top

—Sakura, podrías dejar de quejarte— le pidió TenTen haciendo sus estiramientos.

Así funcionaba el colegio para Sakura Haruno, ella se quejaba de algo y alguien más lo solucionaba. Era una desgracia que su grupo y el mío tuvieran clase juntos, no me gustaba la actividad física, pero podía pasar tiempo con mis amigos, a veces no entrabamos a esa clase e íbamos a la alberca o volvíamos a la cafetería, pero ese día fue la excepción, una inolvidable excepción...

Temari, la nueva, se veía espectacular, jugueteaba en la barra de gimnasia. No pude evitar acercarme lucía fabulosa con sus piernas extendidas a lo largo de la barra haciendo una línea paralela, me quedé impresionado con la elasticidad, en uno de sus giros pude sentir su mirada, tenía una sonrisa malvada, una sonrisa deliciosa.

—Sasuke— exclamó la rubia mientras el azabache estiraba sus manos, ella se deslizó sobre sus manos para posar sus caderas entre su regazo

—Itachi te espera— La acomodó en el piso y ella juguetonamente le deposito un beso en a mejilla muy cerca de los labios

—Que asco— Las palabras salieron de mi por arte de magia, — Vámonos de aquí chicos— La familia Uchiha solía ser muy snob, así que eso significaba una sola cosa, la familia de Temari era amiga de los Uchiha y eso no podría ser agradable, recordaba muy bien a la familia de Sasuke, desde que su padre había ganado las elecciones en Konoha y ahora representante del distrito de la hoja los hermanos Uchiha cambiaron se volvieron más altaneros, pretenciosos e hijos de puta, también desde que Sasuke y Naruto habían peleado ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha se comunicaba o acercaba a alguno de nosotros.

Las clases de ecología eran tan... aburridas, aunque el profesor Yamato era bueno, yo no podía pensar en ayudar al mundo cuando solo veía las piernas de Temari.

—Chicos—el profesor estaba hablando y yo con un audífono puesto no podía oírle.

—Blah blah, trabajo... blah blah blah... Hinara... blah no.… blah Shikamaru—

—¡que? — no había escuchado bien, pero lo que había entendido no me gustaba

—Si, pero debido a que ustedes dos son los alumnos más destacados del ciclo y siempre hacen los trabajos juntos, y como hay una chica nueva decidí que usted será caballeroso y hará el trabajo con ella— porque no puedo verla sin tener una erección, maldita sea, tenía tantas ganas de decirlo.

—Que problemático—mascullé

—Wo, wo, wo— Hinara estaba molesta, y es de la clase de personas que no quieres ver molesta —y yo que? —

—Con Sasori— sonrió —el necesita acreditar y creo que usted le hará bien— el pelirrojo solo rodó los ojos

Oh, no con él, con Sasori no, era un idiota, un idiota y sexual e idiota, no eran buenas combinaciones.

—Pero...— vi como la rubia se levantó de su lugar y se inclinó para cruzar sus brazos en mi mesa ¡por dios, que culo! no dejaba de verlo

—No te preocupes querida, no lo trataré mal, lo prometo— Maldita sea porque tenía que tener 16 años y las hormonas tan putamadre alborotadas

—Shikamaru— Yamato sensei indicó que Hinara se cambiará al sitio de Sasori así la rubia paso a mi lado y Hinara se despidió de mi como si caminara hacia su desahucio.

—¿Profesora, al finalizar la clase Shikamaru y Yo podemos quedarnos a preparar el trabajo cierto? — los ojos de Temari se dilataron casi por completo, en ese momento se me hizo extremadamente sexy.

El timbre sonó Hinara obviamente iría a ver a Kiba y obviamente me quedaría solo con Temari, la respiración se me acelero por un segundo, no podría ser real, de seguro la rubia me diría que yo hiciera todo el trabajo mientras ella iba a beber té con los Uchiha, mendokusai

—Entonces, eres el más inteligente de la escuela— te diría en que tono lo dijo, pero... no lo sé, yo intentaba esconder mi creciente bulto en los pantalones

—ha— hasta donde yo sé somos más, los Hyuga, Itachi, Sasuke...— Genial Shikamaru, no podías cagarla mejor.

—Mmm si, todos tus amigos, niño listo— Temari puso sus dedos en mi pecho y ¡flasp! me besó. No me negué ¿que tonto lo haría?

Por la chucha, la chica besaba tan bien que hacía doler el bulto en mis pantalones sentía que explotaría, debía calmarme pensar en cosas malas, hambre, guerra, un gatito llorando, ella acariciando mi pecho mordiendo mi cuello, no, no segunda guerra mundial, cámaras de gas… sus piernas suaves...

—Tiremos— me dijo ella urgiendo con su voz y sobando mi entrepierna

—Pero yo...— si Shikamaru, dile que eres virgen, Pensé.

—Yo igual, es solo que tu…—puso mis manos sobre sus pechos

No pude evitar apretarlos, cabían en mis manos, pero no podía tomarlos por completo, no eran ni pequeños, ni grandes, perfectos. Ella me arrinconó y prenso sus piernas a mi cintura. La vi quitarse la blusa y su brassiere de encajes, vaya que era hermosa, hermosa y ágil, me encantaba. Estaba tan excitado que aún cargándola pude quitarme el pantalón. Pude restregarme sobre sus bragas, ella chilló. Se soltó de mi agarre y bajo por mis piernas chocando con mis ojos su mirada que era tan angelical, había maldad en sus ojos hermosos, nunca me habían hecho sexo oral, su lengua era tocar el cielo desde el infierno. Yo tenía que hacerme durar. Me empujó hacia la silla de profesores se alzó sobre mí y luego se dejó caer en mi erección. Por Kami, por Jashin por el mismísimo Kyubi, fue tan placentero y espectacular, Dios, ella sabía cómo moverse. Me dolía un poco cuando subía, pero cuando gemía me hipnotizaba me hacía sentir tan bien, tan llena de gozo, era como escuchar una canción feliz cuando estas triste. Pero lo que más me gustaba era como subían y bajaban sus pechos, no pude evitar no deleitarme con sus pechos, los mordí, los apreté, succioné los hice míos.

—Mas fuerte, maaaas— me pedía ella, mientras jalaba de mi cabellera, sus cabellos rubios me acariciaban el cuello, estaba a punto de correrme. Me paré de la silla para recostarla sobre el escritorio de Yamato, le alcé una pierna para llegar más profundo Ella no paraba de gemir, de pedirme más rasguñaba mi espalda, mis piernas me mordía los labios y en su momento movía sus caderas con un vaivén haciéndome gemir a mí. Esto solo era un poco mejor que tocar la guitarra.

—Me... yo— Ella se arqueo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, me excitaba su elasticidad

—Llega dentro— me pidió suplicante. Ni siquiera pude negárselo ya me estaba viniendo.

Cuando acabamos ella no paró de besarme, me ayudo a vestirme y yo a ella no sin antes una ronda más antes de que se pusiera las bragas, y antes de que yo cerrara la bragueta de mi pantalón me hizo una rusa. Me dio su teléfono y me dijo que solo le hablara si era de la escuela.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta, y yo, ya habiendo analizado todo dije —espera, ¿por que yo? —

—Porque así podre hacerlo con cualquiera— me guiño un ojo y caminó a la puerta.

¡Vaya, fui tan idiota!, la chica solo quería sexo y yo se lo di... ¿porque se lo di?

—Mira eres muy lindo, tienes 19 centímetros ahí y mira me tiemblan las piernas, eres guapo, y eres inteligente, solo es que las mujeres como yo no merecemos algo como tu— suspiro—eres perfecto, pero no— cerró la puerta del salón

Me acomodé el cabello en la coleta, el uniforme y salí furioso, la primera regla que me había puesto era nunca salir -de nuevo- con una perra

Fui directo al gimnasio, no encontraría a Chôji, pero necesitaba descargar toda mi furia, estaba agotado, pero el enojo me hacía sentir adrenalina estaba furioso y feliz, vaya combinación.

—Shikamaru— la voz de Naruto apareció tras de mi

—Que— contesté secamente

—No has ido a las últimas clases del día, Asuma me mandó a buscarte—

—romperías tus ideales por una mujer? — le cuestioné quizás era el menos indicado para preguntar, puesto que se desvivía por Sakura, pero...

—Si, si es la mujer de mi vida— mala idea preguntarle

Esa tarde no deje de pensar más que en esa rubia letal, problemática, ágil y sexy.

¿me había elegido para su primera vez? ¿por que a mí? ¿era virgen? Una chica así no puede ser virgen

El punto es que cuando elegimos a alguien para lo que sea es porque es especial ¿no?

 **—** **Shikamaru, basta**

 **—** **Que?**

 **—** **Estas arruinando esto, la historia, déjame continuarla, Hola, soy Hinara Hyuga.**


	3. El diablo disfrazado

La historia de Shikamaru es aburrida, así que se las contaré yo.

—Shikamaru— Todo el mundo trataba de hablar con él. Pero él tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado, pero no sabíamos porqué

Hinata y los demás hablaban de la bienvenida, hablaban, hablaban y no paraban, Hinata iría con Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto iría con la peligrosa, Kiba iría conmigo y Shikamaru –nada extraño- iría solo. La bienvenida era una especie de fiesta que se daba a final del primer mes de clases, la directora daba las novedades y diría los eventos que pasarían en el año, bailaban, los más grandes se embriagaban, y los clubes daban sus presentaciones así que los nuevos podrían inscribirse

— ¿Ya prepararon las canciones? — Preguntó Hinata mientras servía un poco de té para todos

—Sí, todos serán covers— Respondió Sai mordiendo su sándwich

—¿y después de la fiesta, que haremos? — le pregunte a Shikamaru —hey… Shikaa…Shikiii—seguí insistiendo, a él no le gustaba que lo llamara así

Voltee a la dirección en donde él había perdido la vista y ahí estaba de nuevo la chica rubia.

—Hey Shikamaru, deberías decirle que se acerque quizás lo haga es tu compañera de equipo con Yamato...—

—Ella y yo tiramos— Todos en la mesa nos miramos si saber que decir.

¡Flum! En seco, no es lo que esperabas escuchar y menos de él.

—Sí, claro que si— Kiba podía ser muy sarcástico, lo besé para que no dijera nada más —La vi besándose con Deidara, en la mañana— Kiba le dijo entre mis besos eso si me impresionó mientras miraba como el cólera de Shikamaru se elevaba

—Si, era de suponer— Sai, y sus palabras en el momento adecuado. Shikamaru apretó los nudillos.

— ¿Alguien tiene más papitas? — Chôji interfirió y Shikamaru relajo su cuerpo ofreciéndole a su amigo lo que deseaba

Todos decidimos apoyar el cambio de tema, aunque yo no me lo podía creer ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Pero más importante ¿PARA QUE?

—Hinata, ¿y tú ya tienes tu vestido para el baile? — Era extraño el cambio que había tenido TenTen en un año, exactamente un año antes igual de regreso del verano comenzó a vestir con ropa más femenina, e interesarle más las cosas de moda, antes iba mucho a la casa y entrenaba con Neji.

—Si TenTen, mi vestido está listo, ¿tú con quien iras? — Pregunto entusiasmada mi hermanita

—Al parecer con Lee — TenTen hizo una mueca de resignación, y todos nosotros nos le unimos.

Lee era un chico muy dulce. Eternamente enamorado de la Haruno y aunque él decía estar resignado a no estar con ella no perdía la fe. No tenía mala suerte con las chicas… solo que él podía llegar a ser…

"Hola Cariño, felices tres días, te amo", Claro está también decir, que el metía mano en donde no.

—Con él? — me anime a decir decepcionada — ¿Y Neji, tú con quién irás? — mi hermano podría ser muy listo, pero no para muchas cosas

—Él le pidió a Shion… —a completó TenTen creando un ambiente áspero en el aire

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres buscan a las fáciles? Shion era conocida por solo tener novios que pudiesen elevar su estatus, era la novia de diez, según sus suegros, pero una perra succiona almas según sus novios.

—Shion quiere conseguir estatus— dijo Sai, ¡El maestro Sai, dios de las palabras correctas en momentos adecuados ataca!

—Ralamente no importa, verdad Neji, ella es lista y bonita, y te va a ver a todos tus entrenamientos—dijo TenTen creando otra vez ese ambiente tenso.

— Con quién creen que vaya Temari? — Preguntó Sai, esta vez comiendo un yogurt. Quizás era muy bueno con las palabras o era muy impertinente. El receso terminó apenas habían pasado tres días de escuela y ya había un millón de dramas.

En la salida siempre nos reuníamos para irnos, nos asombramos de que hubiese tanta gente en el estacionamiento, claro que fuimos a ver y entre la gente nos abrimos paso para ver el espectáculo.

—Temari-Sama, mi querida novia, ¿aceptarías ir al baile conmigo? — La escuela entera estaba alrededor de ellos e Itachi estaba sobre una rodilla extendiendo un arreglo para el cabello, que ridículos.

— larguémonos de aquí— dijo Naruto en solidaridad a Shikamaru.

—Si— en automático busque la mirada de mi melenudo amigo Shikamaru, pero él ya estaba dentro del auto

En el camino Shikamaru prefirió no hablar. Escuchamos a los Scorpions todo el camino.

Llegando a casa me conecte a Facebook, era obvio que la relación de la chica estaba ahí. Realmente me sorprendió que ella e Itachi estuviesen saliendo, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue como la chica me había enviado solicitud de amistad, la acepte inmediatamente, era un poco extraño porque sabía que se había follado a mi mejor amigo –y digo follado porque estoy segura de que Shikamaru la dejo dominar- me puse a ver sus fotos, era gimnasta y en Suna era porrista, tenía fotos con personas famosos, gobernadores, artistas… ¿era amiga de Taylor Swift? El sonido del chat me invadió.

— Hola

— Hola

— Hinara

— Temari

— Por favor dile a Shikamaru que me gusta demasiado, que lamento haberme ido así y que espero ya sea capaz de hablarme.

Y ¡Flas! Se Desconectó…

Ya sabía que Shikamaru no estaba como conectado, pero aun así le capturé pantalla de la conversación y se la envié. No demoro

— Qué coño le pasa a esa chica

— Esta loca por ti

— Yo no sabía que era novia de Itachi, nunca hubiera tirado con ella… maldita sea

— Shikamaru vivimos en un mundo donde un beso no significa más que nada, ahora imagínate el sexo

— Ya va, déjame. Esta mal el mundo, Itachi es u O

— Yo creo que ella es el demonio

Como era su costumbre no respondió nada

—Hinara— un a voz reconocible salió detrás de mi

—Nata-nee— le dije de cariño a mi hermana —¿sucede algo? —

—No quiero ir con Sasuke al baile— Hinata solía tartamudear cuando se ponía nerviosa, pero con nosotros no solía hacerlo, le di un beso en la frente y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que sí? — le dije rodeándola

—Naruto quiere llevar a Sa-Sakura-chan y... — se tapó los ojos con las manos

—Hinata, tienes que animarte y decirle a Naruto, si no le dices seguirás siendo su amiga— le dije tomándola de los hombros y mirándole fijamente

—¿Y si me deja de hablar?, ¿y si cambia nuestra amistad? Además, él está e-enamorado de Sa-Sakura—

—Naruto sería un imbécil si deja que eso pase, y tú serias una idiota por seguirle el juego, además Hinata el que no le digas ni siquiera te deja dormir— Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Con mi mano izquierda la limpie

—Ya sé qué haremos— le dije

A la mañana siguiente seguía la rutina, fui a la casa de los Nara, era la segunda vez en la que Shikamaru ya estaba listo, No podía decir más que "vaya"

—Shikamaru, deberías hablar con Chôji— comente, Chôji era mejor con las palabras y los consejos que yo.

—Lo sé— dijo molesto, yo solo negué con la cabeza — Temari— Shikamaru lanzó un bufido, así que era ella la que lo tenía así, era una bruja come greñudos.

Llegando a la escuela todas las porristas estaban en la entrada, jueves de comienzo de entrenamientos, todos los clubes y equipos comenzaban sus acciones, los jueves no había clase como tal, solo clubes y entrenamientos, ese mes era el más importante por que comenzaban las peticiones, reclutamientos o cambios de los equipos y los clubes. Nos sorprendió a todos ver que la Rubia de Suna traía pompones y el uniforme bien puestos

—Hinata— Sasuke salió de sorpresa detrás de ella —Me irás a ver competir? —

—Etto… Claro— Hinata siempre que estaba cerca de él se quedaba muda de pánico, de MIEDO, se le congelaban las manos y se ponía en un estado muy extraño hasta que el desaparecía de su campo visual.

No era una total mentira, Hinata iría al partido, pero no a ver a Sasuke, si no a Naruto. Ambos competían en el equipo de natación de Konoha, Sasuke era nadador mientras que el Uzumaki era clavadista

Sin decir nada esperé a que dieran inicio los primeros largos de todos los de natación, esperando a que nadie se diera cuenta me moví hacia afuera de la piscina, tratando de encontrar a quién buscaba

—Hinara— Kiba me jalo de la mano —Ven acá, hermosa— me dio un beso en la frente —Hinara, hace tanto que no te besaba— me dijo levantándome del culo mientras enroscaba mis piernas a su cadera y nos besábamos con fuerza, nos escondimos en el jardín detrás del gimnasio

—Es tu culpa— le dije en tono de broma — Esas clases de guitarra te consumen todo el tiempo, ya no tienes tiempo para consentirnos— el sonrió con ternura y me volvió a besar

—Me tienes loco—acomodó mi cabello mientras — ¿Que me has hecho Hinara? —

Me encantaba Kiba, era un chico que tenía mucha seguridad en sí mismo, si, era arrogante, pero cuando descubrías su lado romántico podía llegar a ser un arma muy mortal. Era fiel con sus amigos y su novia, pero ese era el problema ¿Quién era su novia? se podría decir que yo era su…

—Tengo que volver al entrenamiento con Hinata— estábamos recostados en el pasto y él estaba sobre mi

—Hinara, quiero que inscribas a tu banda— me dijo serio — La directora va a hacer un concurso de bandas en la bienvenida, deberías tocar, eres muy buena, tú y tus hermanos quiero decir—

La banda… Si claro. Neji, Hinata y yo éramos una "banda" papá es dueño de Hyuga Records y mamá era Cantante de ópera, en nuestra sangre está la música, Neji tenía una voz que enamoraba a cualquier chica, Hinata podía hacer agudos y falsetes perfectos y preciosos, y mi talento es la virtuosidad.

—Kiba ser música, es mi sueño, pero no el de Hinata, y yo soy nadie sin ella—le dije. — No quiero obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere—

— Piénsalo Hinara, además nena, me muero por escuchar tu voz— Nos quedamos ahí mientras nos manoseábamos un poco, cuando vi que Kiba estaba muy excitado, metí mis manos en sus pantalones y le dije —anda me tengo que ir ya—le di un último beso y lo deje ahí, con una erección enorme.

Naruto estaba dando su última vuelta y superando el récord que él mismo había impuesto antes de las vacaciones.

La escena que encontré fue muy extraña, Naruto desde el agua le mandaba besos a Sakura quien sonreía incómoda y Sasuke sostenía el mentón de mi hermana mirando sus labios como si fueran conejitos y él fuera un lobo feroz, vaya líos, los miré un poco más y Justo Temari estaba siendo cargada por Itachi. Negué con la cabeza recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido en Facebook, ¿dónde estaba Shikamaru?

Al terminar el entrenamiento de natación, cada quién fue a su club. Al salir de clases Hinata y yo creamos un plan para que ella pudiera confesarse a Naruto antes de la bienvenida, Hinata sabía la fecha límite del trato o yo tomaría medidas extremas, Hinata estaba en segundo año, si quería pasar con Naruto una historia de película tenía que hacerlo o el último año sería más difícil.

Sasuke había recibido la noticia de que ese fin de semana sus padres no estarían en casa, y eso solo significaba una cosa. Descontrol.

—Hinata vamos—

—No sé cómo vestir las fiestas de Sasuke ya no son como las de antes—Mi hermana a veces me desquiciaba, era tierna e inocente, y ese era el problema

—si el jugo de manzana se convirtió en tequila Nata-Neechan— le guiñe el ojo

— Mira va a ir Naruto, piensa que esta es una oportunidad para acercarte a él —

— Tu deberías seguir tus consejos y pedirle a Kiba que formalicen su re-relación en la bienvenida, Nara Sama, así solo sabrás si los rumores son ciertos—

Kiba y yo habíamos comenzado un juego raro hacía un año atrás, en las primeras fiestas del instituto y antes de que yo fuera avanzada dos años junto con Shikamaru, jugando verdad o reto me di cuenta que me gustaba, pero él tenía una historia complicada con Shion, unos meses antes del verano él me pidió que iniciásemos una relación abierta, claro que yo no accedí, no es que ahora estuviésemos juntos si no que, yo le había pedido discreción, conocernos más puesto que, aunque él y mi hermana se conocían de pequeños yo había estado en Europa hasta los 15 años, teníamos poco de conocernos y antes de aquel juego peleábamos demasiado, y lo que conocía de él me gustaba, pero lo que escuchaba de él no, el nuevo rumor "es un mujeriego, está jugando contigo, solo quiere sexo"

Pero cuando el timbre sonó ahí estaba con su chaqueta de piel negra, y un ramo de peonía morada.


	4. Huele a Azufre

Hola a todos lamento la demora pero había tenido problemas de salud relacionados con el estrés, ahora ya volví a las agendas para poder organizarme y vernos más seguido, muchísimas graciasa a Karintis- San por estar al pendiente de la historia.

Sin mas, el capítulo 4

* * *

Capitulo IV: Huele a Azufre

Los Hyuga siempre pasábamos por los demás, sacamos las dos Hummer que nuestro padre nos dejaba disponer. La ventaja es que todos vivíamos cerca, aunque Sasuke vivía casi pegado al distrito de Suna las camionetas nos hacían mucho más corto el camino. Las dos camionetas venían full; Sai, Ino, Kiba, Aiza, Shino y las cosas para tocar en la fiesta. Era gracioso como en este lugar los adultos se comportan como adultos y los adultos bueno...

—Hinara, les vas a contar lo que pasó?

—¿Sí, pero los detalles son importantes no?, todo cuenta

—Déjame hacerlo

Desde tres cuadras antes podíamos notar lo bien que se había puesto la fiesta. Aunque parecía que todos nos esperaban para comenzar a tocar. Sasuke había hecho una batalla de bandas y eso era lo que veníamos a hacer, obviamente no queríamos verlo ganar ya que no teníamos buena relación con él, no todos nosotros.

—Esta noche no tocaremos clásicos— dijo Naruto —creo que podemos tocar algo de U2—

—Quizás algo de Nickelback— le conteste.

En las fiestas de esa escuela muy rara la vez se escuchaba otro género que no fuera Rock. Por nosotros estaba bien. Hasta las chicas rockeaban. Metal. Rock, Thrash, todo. Rock cultura.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta inevitablemente tuve que buscarla, maldita necesidad de tenerla cerca. La divisé a lo lejos, llevaba puesto una faldita rosa estilo tutu, usaba una blusa de JoanJett cortada, su hermoso cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, y esos labios rojos, tan deliciosos ¡Puta madre, sí que era hermosa!

—Hey, Shikamaru podemos hablar— Nervios, eso fue lo que sentí al escuchar su voz. Me llevo al segundo piso había una antesala.

—Quería pedirte perdón— ¿Qué? ¿Era en serio lo que estaba escuchando? —Si, por lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, no quisiera que esto nos impidiera ser amigos—

—No eso no cambiará— Genial, gran momento para paralizarte Shikamaru.

—Me alegro— me dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

Hija de Puta.

Baje unos segundos después de ella, muy molesto.

—Hey Shikamaru, eso es labial? — Hinara tenía esa sonrisa estúpida de complacencia, lo sabía, sabía que ella me había besado.

Me relamí los labios, sabía dulce… maldita sea mis labios sabían a ella —no— rodé los ojos

—Hoy tocaremos— me dijo ella dándome una cuba

—Me parece genial pero solo tocan románticas espero no nos pongan a dormir— me burle de ella

—te apuesto 500ryous a que nosotros le gustamos más a Temari que ustedes—Sonreí y le jalé su cabello morado

La voz de Sasuke me interrumpió.

—Amigos y compañeros, es un placer que estén en esta casa, en esta fiesta verán la última fiesta de Itachi Uchiha — dijo parado en una mesa de la sala.

—Así es chicos, este es mi último año de escuela y por ello es la primera fiesta del año, aunque no esperen que sea la última en la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke, ahora dará las mejores fiestas de Konoha es tu misión —algunos vitorearon eso, yo solo rodé los ojos, fanfarrones.

—Hoy haremos una batalla de bandas y solistas, en Primer lugar, irán ANBU patrols, en segundo The Akatsuki Clan, H Plains, Mrs. K, y Temari como solista, si alguien más desea apuntarse como solista avísenle a Konan —Dicho todo se retiro

—Mierda, la chica canta, que problemático— chasqué con la lengua. Putas hormonas, putas erecciones.

—Sí, y es fabulosa la queremos reclutar en las K-girls— me dijo Ino. Ino y yo eramoséramos buenos amigos en la secun daría las cosas cambiaron un poco, pero, siempre que iba a la casa recordaba nuestra vieja amistad, veíamos películas, o jugábamos scrabble, ella arreglaba mi jardín y yo a veces le daba asesorías. Nuestros padres creían que terminaríamos juntos, pero no saben su historia con Sai.

La música dubstep estaba a todo lo que daba, Hinara y las chicas bailaba hoolapop, algunos chicos malabareaban, otros masmás bailaban y otros más solo se embriagaban, Naruto estaba bailando en el centro. El rubio tenía a muchas chicas a pesar de que era torpe, hiperactivo y estúpido, que lastima que elél no se fijara en la Hyuga, ella lo miraba desde la paredcomo Kushina miraba a Minato, como mi madre miraba a mi padre, aunque se quedara dormido jugando Shogi, ¿así es como yo miraba a mi rubia? Digo, la rubia de Itachi.?

Hinara dejo de mover el aro, y fue por su hermana a la pared donde ella reposaba, vi que le dio una bebida que traía en las manos y en segundos la peli azul accedió a bailar

Naruto paro en seco cuando Hinata apareció en el medio de la pista, el ojiazul apreciaba mucho a Hinata que, a pesar de que ella no podía hablar mucho con él, siempre lo cuidaba y ayudaba hasta donde su timidez le permitía.

—Hinara-Chan— Hinata movía el aro increíblemente bien y no solo eso parecía otra es como si hubiese dos gemelas exactamente con la misma forma de ser. – que está pasando – le pregunté y ella solo sonrió mientras tomaba de su vaso y seguía con el aro

—Hina-Chan— logro decir Naruto en su trance —Aquí les presento a la mejor Hoola Dancer —Extendió sus manos presentando a Hinata, tímida ella se acercó y tomo el Hoola que Naruto tenía en sus manos, lo puso en sus caderas y se dejó llevar por la música.

Y es que cuando Hinata bailaba… Todos se hipnotizaban, el cómo movía las caderas y sus pechos la acompañaban…. Se movía tan espectacular, si Temari no estuviese en mi cabeza todo el tiempo quizás me hubiese hipnotizado por sus caderas. Para mi mala suerte los Uchiha se pusieron tras de mí.

—Mira a mi futura novia—Dijo Sasuke

—Como sabes que será tu novia? — Itachi pregunto

—Nunca nadie se me resiste, soy increíble, mi familia es poderosa, sí que estará loca por mi— sonrió —además tú tienes a la más guapa de sexto yo quiero a la más hermosa de cuarto—

—Temari es deliciosa, en todos los sentidos, hermano— Dijo Itachi

Par de imbéciles.

Las luces enfocaban a las Hyuga, ambas hermosas las dos con sus cabelleras largas y lacias, ambas eran como mis primas, no, ese no era el pretexto para no verlas, Pude ver de lejos como Temari y su novio Itachi ligaban, espera, que no Itachi estaba al lado de mí.

Comenzaba a odiarla, no me concentraba en mis clases, tenía ganas de ir al colegio solo para verla, no comía y no dormía, ¡maldita!

Extrañamente vi que Hinata invito a bailar a Naruto y ambos bailaban…. ¡En el mismo aro!, la pequeña gemela parecía fuera de si, como si solo viera a Naruto, estaba… ¿Cómo?

—Sorpresa, sorpresa— me dijo Hinara al odio

—Que le sucede? — Pregunte

—Éxtasis— susurró

Mis ojos se abrieron. Este era el nuevo límite de Hinara, drogar a su hermana… Okey, los 11 nunca fuimos santos, los chicos y yo a veces nos dábamos un toque de marihuana o fumábamos un poco de salvia, normal. Hinara era la que consumía varias cosas.

—Tienes? — ella solo asintió —tus juguetes, los míos, mucho de todo—

—¿Quién? —Pregunte

—Sasori— Al decirme me dio una pastilla, algo me dio mala espina no por mi o ella, si no sus nuevos amigos.

—Voy con Kiba— dijo desapareciendo de mi vista.

La vi irse con su novio no novio. Kiba era un idiota. Toda la escuela sabía que Hinara era su chica y él solo jugando con ella, Hinata no opinaba al respecto y Shino claro que no diría nada, era confuso Hinara sospechaba que no era la única, que Tayuya y el tenían algo.

—No puedo creer que en serio Neji este con esa idiota— TenTen estaba usando una blusa típica de Japón y unos leggins muy ajustados más unas valeranas, recuerdo a TenTen comprando ropa en el departamento de hombres, ya hora vistiendo de colores pasteles

— Si, bueno Shion, es… Shion— dije yo, TenTen se juntaba antes más con nosotros, pero desde el último año del colegio elemental nos dejó, quizás fue el tiempo donde supo que Neji le gustaba y decidió ser más como… Sakura.

Caminando detrás de ella una mano me jalo, sus rubios cabellos eran inconfundibles, ese olor a feromonas me tenía loco, sus besos ya eran conocidos para mí.

—Shikamaru ayúdame, no puedo sola en este viaje. — Estaba tan drogado que no entendía bien lo que decía, y éxtasis con besos en el cuello, no resultaría bien. —Follame— me dijo ella subiéndose en mi restregándose en mi notorio bulto, además ya llevaba excitado un rato. Mi segunda vez y fue con Temari, la verdad fue mejor que la primera, los dos ahora estábamos en parsimonia, cuando salía de ella solo pedía más y más. Me vine dentro de ella —Mas Shikamaru, Jamás me saciare de ti— creo que estábamos en un baño porque ella se apoyó en algo bajo, alzo el trasero y comenzamos de nuevo. Ya tenía un récord, dos corridas en menos de 5 minutos, seguía dentro de ella cuando Hinara abrió la puerta nos quedamos quietos mientras yo evité su mirada, tenía mis manos en los pechos de mi rubia, Hinara solo sonrió.

—Ya casi comienza el show, deberían acabar pronto— azotó la puerta

Como si las dos tuviesen un plan malvado, Temari comenzó a moverse, maldita sea, estaba tan estrecha, tan rica, tan mía.

La banda de Sasuke subió a la tarima, el lugar se llenó de humo, y comenzaron a tocar Symphony of the destruction, Sasuke y Karin siempre eran los vocalistas, pero en esta canción no la ocupaban a ella. Karin si se lo proponía sería una excelente cantante, así como guitarra de acompañamiento, y Sasuke era tan… él.

Todos chiflaron y aplaudieron para adular a nuestra banda, La música comenzó y nosotros tocamos I-E-A-I-A-I-O de S.O.A.D. era una canción complicada pero un pequeño headbanging nos acompañó toda la canción los chicos me miraron mal, se supone que seríamos los primeros en tocar. Las hermanas Hyuga subieron rápidamente. Nada más sexy que ver a dos mujeres con un bajo y una guitarra. Queens of Noise de las Runways prendió a los chicos sobre todo cuando las dos chicas se alzaron las blusas para dejarnos ver sus muy traslucidos brasieres y cuando finalizaron, una ovación estallo ¡Hinata! ¡Hinara! Pero sin duda, todos aclamaron a Neji, los solos de guitarra, ya quisiera poder hacer a mitad de lo que él.

Cuando los Hyuga dejaron de ser vitoreados vi como ella esperaba detrás, le prestaron un banco de esos que no tienen respaldo y el lugar solo comenzó a llenarse de humo blanco, Todos comenzamos a toser.

—Azufre, ¡Huele a Azufre! —Dijo Neji sacando detrás de el a todas las chicas para el jardín. Todos salimos tosiendo, unos llorando, eso no impidió que Temari siguiese cantando su canción. Forgotten - Avril Lavigne. La canción era por demás espeluznante, esa chica quería dejar no solo una buena impresión.

—¿Quién mierda puso azufre? —Grito Sasuke

Sasuke estaba furioso. Temari seguía cantando

—Alguien sáquela — dijo Ino entre tosidos

Itachi entro y la saco cargando, ella puso resistencia, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

La policía llego "afortunadamente" todos se fueron a casa menos los que llegamos con las Hyuga

—Señor Uchiha, el humo no salió de los motores, no sabemos de dónde salió—

"Huele a Azufre es lo único que yo pensaba"

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho, en el siguiente capítulo habrá alguien muy especial y que casi no ha salido, su nombre viene del desierto.


	5. Ojos negros

Yo se que es un capitulo muy extraño pero ya irá teniendo sentido a lo largo de todo esto

—Bueno chicos, ustedes ya hablaron demasiado, nos toca a los de Suna hablar-

—Mñe, está bien.

—Que problemático

—Hola mi nombre es Gaara.

Entrará a Konoha era una de las cosas más divertidas que había hecho en años, en Suna nunca me había podido divertir así. Por un momento creí tener tanta fuerza que explotaría, la primera semana salí a correr diario para poder gastar un poco. Nunca imaginé que hubiese tanta gente TAN mal vivida.

—Temari, por dios esa falda, bájala Una cosa es provocar deseo para alimentarnos y otra, esa falda -

—Tranquilo, Gaara, es mi culo no el tuyo— dijo ella con su sonrisa, y sacudiéndola.

De la hermosa cocina que teníamos comencé a comer la carne cruda de ciervo que nos habían regalado unos amigos lejanos de la Suna, del barrio de las Arenas rojas. Yo no era el cabeza de familia, pero me preocupaba por mis hermanos, sobre todo por Temari, desde que papá había sido prisionero de Baphomet.

—Irás a Vassar hoy? —Pregunto Temari a Kankurou, él era nuestro cabeza de familia en ese momento

—Tengo que ir a hablar con los asociados, Tu boda con el Uchiha está programada en 6 meses 3 días— le explicaba, siempre le decía la fecha exacta, necesitaba que Temari lo asimilara.

—Sí, Gara me habló de eso— molesta dejó el desayuno y salió de la cocina.

—Aún no sabe porque se tiene que casar? — Negué con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que si le decíamos a Temari porque tenía que casarse aceptaría sin ningún problema, pero si había uno, si ella no descubría que clase de Demonio era no podría darse en matrimonio y nuestro padre jamás sería liberado.

— Papa no quiere que Temari se case, tiene sentido, ella se casa para ser mortal y ser usada como sacrificio, y papá la ve morir — Miré a Kankurou, sabía que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

— Sabrá superarlo Gaara, no se quedará solo, estamos tu y yo— Suspire, era obvio que no me diría, y papá no toleraba verme desde que mamá murió, así que Temari era la luz de sus ojos, estúpido Kankurou

Podía notarlo, Temari no quería casarse con el Uchiha, pero al menos ella dejaría de revivir y podría llevar una familia normal, relativamente. Yo también lo haría la cumplir 18, tenía que buscar una familia o una buena mujer.

Salí de la casa en mi Cadillac negro. Tenía que ir a la ciudad Tonbo, ahí estaban unas viejas catacumbas en un viejo templo quisiera Kankurou o no yo escucharía su conversación con los Demonios mayores, era mi familia debía saber qué pasa.

Kumo era conocida como la ciudad del rayo ya que solo las tormentas eléctricas sucedían en esa zona desde tiempos inmemorables. Tonbogakure quedaba en otro barrio, así que sería un viaje largo. Puse un poco de música, era extraño que la música nueva me relajara tanto

Recordaba muy bien que de pequeño ese lugar no me gustaba era un templo viejo y las figuras daban escalofríos, cuando lograbas bajar las escaleras no podías identificar si hacía frío o era tu miedo el que estaba en el aire. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero Kankuro

o ya estaba ahí, había llegado antes que yo, y ya los había invocado.

—Los famosos de Suna— las voces salían de todos lados, seguí mirando la escena, Kankuro entonces picó su ojo sin temor y una lagrima cayó en el piso, como si fuera un holograma ahí estaba: O-Yama nuestro Demonio jefe, o por así decirlo.

—O-Yama— comenzó— Soy Kankuro Sabaku— La voz de Kankuro se escuchaba un poco temblorosa, nunca lo había visto así — a cuál de los señores

—Kankuro, tu eres ahora el miembro de la familia más importante, haz todo lo que debas hacer, pero tu hermana debe tener una clasificación antes de la cena de compromiso— la voz no solo se escuchaba en todos lados penetraba mis huesos.

—Señor, no ha mostrado ningún rasgo de ser Diablo, Súcubo o Demonizado, hemos hecho todas las pruebas pos...—

—Todos los Uchiha son Demonizados Genuinos… si Itachi se fijó en tu hermana debes comenzar por ahí—

—Lo sé—suspire—Yo…—

—Tienes 20 días, tendrás que clasificar a tu hermana, de esa boda tiene que haber un fruto y por supuesto así tu padre será sacado del exilio en el que está—

Y literal, en un parpadeo, estaba afuera, en mi auto, en medio del tráfico. Lo primero que pensé es que Lucifer sabía que yo estaba ahí, pero ahora tenía que hablar con Kankuro, un "fruto", querían que Temari tuviese un hijo, ¿Por qué? ella aún no tenía herencia ni nada… Entonces todo cobró sentido ye estaba a punto de enojarme.

Me salté como 14 semáforos hasta que en uno una chica que iba en bicicleta SE ESTRELL contra mi auto (siempre diré que ella fue la culpable). Intenté frenar, pero si alcancé a golpearla y se calló de la bicicleta en la que ella iba, bajé del auto con un portazo, vi que tenía tallado los brazos había sangre en el piso, mierda, la sangre nos gustaba a los Demonizados y ella olía muy bien

—Auhhh— la chica no dejaba de emitir esos soniditos. Intente cargarla. —Déjame— me percaté de que tenía el uniforme de Konoha Vassar. —Déjame maldita sea, déjame— la chica comenzó a patalear y manotear.

—Basta— le dije regañándole — Te vas a lastimar más — sostuve sus manos y ella guardó calma, ¿algunas personas salieron de sus vehículos otras querían avanzar — Asistes a Konoha Junior? —

—No por supuesto que no, solo uso este uniforme porque es muy cómodo y combina con mis ojos— Pude saborear su sarcasmo. Que estúpida pregunta.

—Voy a llevarte al hospital — dije recogiéndola del piso y llevándola en mis brazos cual niña malcriada, ella comenzó a patalear. Caminé hacia el auto y vi las llaves dentro, traté de abrir la puerta, pero como era un coche de seguridad, estaba Bloqueado.

—Tendré que llevarte a pie— dije moviéndome rápidamente fuera del tráfico mire hacia atrás y todos los carros que estaban detrás del mío tocaron el claxon, y maldecían sus vidas

 **Ojos negros**

Llevaba a la chica en brazos del lado en que no se había lastimado, genial, justo el día que Kankuro tiene que poner a hacer pruebas a Temari casi atropello a una chica, ¿Cuántos años tenía 15? Su enojo y rabia comenzó a alimentarme. Mal momento para absorber fuerza, maldita sea.

—Hoy justo tenía que pasarme esto— la chica se quejó en voz alta, pero al menos ya se había dejado de mover — Primero mi gato se quiebra la pata, luego me rechazan el proyecto, después un idiota me atropella, no sé qué pueda seguir— seguía quejándose mientras yo le escuchaba quizás si la soltaba...

—No era mi intención, atropellarle señorita— le dije suavemente —Es solo que llevaba prisa estaba enojado— no tenía que darle explicaciones, pero quizás si se calmaba dejaría de alimentarme

—Háblame de 'tu' — dijo ella sonriendo, captando toda mi atención **Ojos negros.** —Digo, ya me atropellaste, creo que hay confianza— sonrió para después volver a caerse como costal de papas

—¿Te duele? — ¿A mí que coño me importa?

—Si, pero no me quejo— dijo sonriendo, cosa que me hizo esbozar media sonrisa también. Seguí sin decir nada, mientras menos supiera de ella mejor sería para ambos. Cuando llegamos a la clínica hospital no quería dejarla, no quería soltarla, no podía.

—Está bien si me dejas aquí, solo me limpiaran las heridas — me dijo ella con serenidad. — Mi mama es enfermera así que se cómo funciona

—Hai, mira, este es mi número, mi Facebook personal, y este mi número de radio pagare todos los gastos, avísame como te encuentres— Sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir caminé a fuera del hospital ¿Qué?, esa pequeña castaña tenía mi preocupación… que interesante

 **OJOS NEGROS**

Entré a la escuela, acostumbrado a que todo mundo me viera, así que me dispuse a buscar a Temari.

—Ahí estas— dije a sus espaldas, ella estaba con Kankuro, lo miré aguzando la mirada, como podía comer con ella teniendo un plan tan macabro

—Que sucede? ¡¿eso es SANGRE?! — dijo ella alarmada.

—No es mía, pero eso no es lo importante, anda Kankuro, cuéntanos lo que hablaste con lucifer— Ambos se petrificaron, por un momento Kankuro se paralizó luego bebió de su café.

 **Ojos negros**

—Temari tenemos que hacerte los estudios— Continuó — Lucifer necesita que tengas una categoría ya, tenemos que dar una cuota, y si va a mandarnos a esta especie de guerra debemos meterte en un grupo ya—

—Está bien— dijo ella, muy tranquila, ¿Porque Kankuro no le decía todo, maldición?

De camino a casa, Temari actuó muy triste. Hace tiempo habíamos discutido sobre de que se alimentaba, muy extrañamente ella dijo que se llenaba del sentimiento de satisfacción, culpa y de celos. Kankuro había dicho que si no se alimentaba de placer moriría, ya que el placer era el alma de los Demonizados, Temari dijo que el placer no se le antojaba y que no tendría sexo con alguien que no la mereciera, quería ser una nueva especie de Demonizada, pero eso era imposible.

—Temari ya has encontrado a tu persona? —Kankuro preguntó

—Si— Suspiro —Es un chico de mi clase, ha estado muy reprimido. ¿Es demasiado emocional y a la vez muy inexpresivo, y … flojo —Eso fue una sonrisa de parte de ella?

—Me parece bien— dije yo —Me estoy alimentando de una chica llamada Hinata, ella es demasiado tímida— La pobre chica, entre clases lo que parecían poemas y siempre que escribía una nueva dosis de poder me llegaba.

—Ya entiendo, yo me alimento de Ino Yamanaka, miss Vassar— Dijo Kankuro con ironía —Temari, ¿que hay sobre el placer? — Si que Kankuro sentía la presión de lo que Lucifer le había dicho, Si él no le decía a Temari que pasaba, lo haría yo.

—Resuelto— ¿Por qué Temari estaba tan… así…?, cuando hablábamos de Itachi ella solo decía que si a todo, pero cuando tratábamos de hablar sobre su comida o cosas que involucraban sus poderes, ella reaccionaba mal, agresiva como si cuidara algo. No hablamos más en todo el día. A la salida me tocó conducir. Nunca sacaba el celular mientras conducía, pero tenía la necesidad de checar las llamadas, los correos, Facebook.

 **Ojos negros**

En el primer auto que tuve oportunidad revisé bien las notificaciones de Facebook.

—Gaara! —Grito desgarradoramente Temari, estaba el alto y yo seguí Guarde el celular

 **OJOS NEGROS**

Llegando a casa revise a Temari, Kankuro extrajo sangre de su mano, pidió muestras mientras hablamos sobre su persona.

—Está bien si te mantiene fuerte —Kankuro le beso la frente —Estamos juntos en esto— dijo el llevándose todas las muestras

— Me gustaría vigilarlo, quizás podamos provocarlo y pueda hacer que te salga alguna marca de algún clan— Así quizás podría salirle la marca de Demonizada.

Jugué Tenis en el jardín con Kankuro, él y yo teníamos una buena relación, Pero esa tarde discutimos, discutimos tanto que en la noche no durmió en la casa

— Porque quieren que Temari tenga un hijo— le pregunté

-Gaara! no deberías seguirme cuando voy a ver a Lucifer— Dejó la pelota en paz

— Quería saber que pasa, y ahora tienes que decírmelo— le grite acercándome a él

— Papa hizo un trato, les dará a la segunda generación de Demonizados Sabaku, para que ocupen su lugar como esclavo de las tinieblas — abrí los ojos

— Eso es horrible, Temari quiere ser normal, ¿¡ella quiere tener una vida normal, como es que tener un hijo esclavo la dejará ser normal!? —

-Es eso o papá pasara miles de años como su peón — eso me hizo enojar

— PAPÁ ARRUINÓ TODO ES SU CULPA! —

Me sentía cansado, irritado y frustrado, pero ni siquiera sabía porque, sí que vendieran a Temari nuestra hermana o que la morena no me haya contactado.

 **OJOS NEGROS**

Revise Facebook

Matsuri Matsu desea ser tu amiga, Confirmar,

 **OJOS NEGROS**

Espero les haya gustado, adoro a esta pareja. intento actualizar cada sábado en la madrugada hora mexico central, estos capítulos ya los tenía hechos así que desde el capitulo 7 serán capítulos que escriba todos los viernes. 


	6. Bailando con los ángeles

— Hinata, hermana vamos, perdóname— Estaba muy enojada con Hinara Chan, ¿Cómo es posible que mi propia hermana me haya drogado? no me lo podía creer, ¿Por qué se había aprovechado de mi nobleza y de mi cariño hacia Naruto?

—Vete— fue lo único que le dije. Todo el día había tenido que soportar a idiotas diciéndome lo bien que había estado yo en la fiesta, las fotos y vídeos no lo hacían más fácil

Me conecté a Facebook para eliminar las fotos y todo rastro de lo que sucedió. En varias de ellas aparecía en sostén, no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero Hinara decía que al fin me había dado él valor para bailar con Naruto.

—No me iré si es necesario dormiré en tu puerta. —Dijo ella, no le creí estaba en serio enojada así que me levanté y le puse seguro a la puerta.

Vi en las fotos la sonrisa de Naruto Kun. Estaba sonriendo a mi lado. Bueno, él siempre sonreía. Pero esta vez había sido diferente él sonreía a mi lado no conmigo. Sonreía por mí. Me cambie al iPhone y seguí en Facebook, vi las fotos que Hinara tenía con Kiba Kun. Siempre había creído que se odiaban, de hecho supuse un tiempo que así era. Los podía observar, como se miraban y se reían. Era hermoso el hecho de que se miraran con un brillo en los ojos, ¿Por qué Hinara-Neechan tenía lo que quería? Siempre había querido ser como Hanabi Neechan, a Hanabi todo le iba bien, Salía hace tiempo con Konohamaru-Kun, Otto-Sama era un tipo extremadamente celoso, pero Konohamaru-Kun le agradaba porque era hijo del emperador de Japón. A nosotras no nos dejaba tener novio, aunque Hinara-Chan tenía algo una relación inestable con Kiba Kun Yo por mi parte… por mi parte nada.

Una imagen y otra me llevaron al perfil de Naruto… ¿desde cuándo me abre enamorado del? ¡Ah, sí, claro! Fue ese día

—Vamos Sasuke elige entre la Hyuga y Rock Lee —Apresuraba Ino

—Elijo a Rock Lee, Hinata no es muy hábil para los deportes… — Siempre que recuerdo a Sasuke-Kun lo recuerdo subestimandome, según Hinara esto cambió desde que tengo pecho grandes y un trasero… Kyaaaa… Además Neji dice que solo están interesados en hacer tratos con mi familia y acercarse a cualquiera de nosotras sería la solución.

—Yo elijo a Hinata,—interrumpió Naruto-Kun, —confió totalmente en que ganaremos si ella está en mi equipo, de veras —

Ese día marcó mi vida, alguien confiaba en mí. Siempre admiré a Naruto-Kun después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que ya no era admiración, yo veía en el sus defectos y no los quería cambiar, como los demás se esforzaban. Sabía que los defectos de Naruto lo hacía tal cual es, único, irreverente, Hiperactivo, cabeza hueca y estúpido... así era él, pero tenía un poder mágico, todos los que lo rodeamos lo queríamos, lo queríamos de verdad… Pero yo lo aceptaba tal cual es. Antes de la gran discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke, antes de que viniera Hinara, antes de que cambiaran a los prodigios, antes de que en la escuela aceptaran a miembros de otros barrios. Antes de todo eso, éramos bastante unidos, salíamos juntos, nuestras familias se llevaban bien, extrañamente las cosas cambian...

¿La amistad cambia? ¿El amor cambia? Mi amor por Naruto Kun jamás ha cambiado… Duele

Hinara Chan fue enviada a un internado llamado Aires de Grandeza, ahí le enseñaron muchas cosas, escritura, lógica, modales… recuerdo que se fue desde los tres años… luego volvió cuando teníamos 10, la había alejado de nuestra vida por que desde muy pequeña mostró buenos dotes para el canto, a pesar de que yo asistía a Konoha tenía clases de un maestro particular enviado desde America, me enseño Guitarra, Dibujo, Baile, Fotografía y Pintura. El primer encuentro con Nara no fue nada fácil, no concordamos a la primera, Después llegó lo de la música, mi papá nos quería producir pero para mí la música solo funciona para bailar.

Seguí viendo fotos ya tomadas desde el móvil, Neji Nesan y TenTen, a ambos se les notaba el amor, supe que en una fiesta fajaron y que desde entonces ambos actúan como idiotas. Seguí pasando las fotos. ¿Era verdad que todo el mundo sabía lo que pasaba en mi corazón?

Recordé que Hinara y yo nos comenzamos a hablar bien cuando ella me impulsó a hablarle a Naruto, fue una buena conversación, me mando unas fotos de Naruto y entonces entendí que ella no venía a quitar mi lugar en la familia, de hecho ella no quería ser parte de la familia…

Recordaba partes de la fiesta, partes no especificas… Solo que había bailado con Naruto, sentí sus manos en mi cadera, ambos bailando en el mismo aro, fue cuando me quité la blusa y conduje sus manos a mi vientre mientras le bailaba como una diosa árabe, luego comenzaron con esa música que me encanta para bailar con los aros, de pronto me vi bailando para naruto con dos aros, moviendome de una manera que solo me habían visto hacer en casa. Naruto estaba viendome, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras no dejaba de ver mis pechos… Después de ahí recuerdo que estaban arreglando el escenario para que las bandas entrasen, yo seguía sin brassiere y mientras los tipos de la escuela me veían Naruto me cubría con su cuerpo, oh, quería volver a sentir su pecho contra el mío, olía taaaaan bien… Maldita sea...

—Hinara neechan— ella estaba en el piso, durmiendo con una cobijita, era de palabra firme —Quiero pedirte un favor— comencé a removerla para que despertara

—Nee chan… ¡Mierda hay que despertar a Shikamaru! —Se levantó de un sobresalto

—son las 3:15 de la mañana— le dije —Quiero pedirte un favor…— El problema es que nadie me dijo que a esa hora es donde todos los demonios salen a jugar...

Lo sé, he demorado muuuucho en subir capítulo, muchas gracias a Karintis-San por seguir la historia, es un capítulo corto pero necesario. Los siguientes tres capítulos, tengo planeados dos capítulos de una pequeña saga, el primero es NaruHina, el segundo es 


	7. Habla como ángel

Capítulo VII: Habla como Ángel

* * *

—Me gustaría narrar esto, me concierne saben?

—No creo que sea correcto Naruto, esto realmente le concierne a Shikamaru

—Dattebayo

—Está bien, habla, qué problemático

* * *

Faltaban dos días para el baile de Bienvenida, Sakura me había dado un color específico para que combinaremos en la fiesta, se me hacía un poco ridículo pero lo haría solo porque ella me encantaba, le había pedido a Hinara que me ayudará a escoger algunas cosas, desde el smoking hasta los zapatos. Se lo había pedido a ella por recomendación del profesor Kakashi. Habíamos demorado demasiado en las compras, porque a Hinara no dejaba el celular, tonto Kiba. Lo único que no me ayudo a escoger fue una joya para mi pelirosa, ella ya había escogido unas solo las tenía que pagar y ya. — Hinara, deberías ver que buen gusto tiene sakura— Al decirlo la pelimora rodó los ojos.

— Parecen joyas baratas Naruto, deberías elegir la más discreta—

— eh, Hinara Neechan, ¿Por que odias tanto a Sakura? — Al terminar la pregunta ella sonrió

— No la odio, cuando Hinata me escribía sobre Sakura hablaba de una chica fuerte, que no le temía a nada, y cuando la conocí descubrí que Sakura sacrifica mucho de lo que tiene por querer encajar, Naruto, no sabes cuanto yo hubiese dado por estar con mi familia todos estos años, ella niega a sus padres, ¿cuántas mentiras no han descubierto? La beca, su trabajo de miedo turno, no debería avergonzarse de donde vine, debería avergonzarse cómo llegó a donde está, digamos que me decepciona — Agaché la cabeza, tenía razón, pero por eso Sakura siempre me gustó, porque yo la conocí como es, no como los demás la ven, yo sabía bien lo que era ser subestimado, ella era inspiración— Yo se que Sakura Chan, no lo hace conscientemente, es gentil, tiene un gran corazón, cuando yo sea su novio no tendrá que fingir más, yo le daré todo y más de lo que necesite— Estaba convencido de que Sakura algún día estaría conmigo, estudiaba mucho para poder ser el dueño de las empresas Namikaze

Mi despertador había sonado a las 8 am, y tenía clase 8:50, me hacía 18 minutos de camino pero tenía que comprar el desayuno para todos, así lo hacíamos siempre los miércoles me tocaba a mí. Me subí a mi auto, y salí rápidamente a Cafétéria Yamanaka, que era una de las favoritas de Todos. Había mucha gente en la fila, así que me hice 10 minutos dentro de la fila,otros mas en lo que entregaban ya eran 8:50. La ventaja es que era clase de Lógica con Kakashi, y diría que se cruzó con una anciana y ble ble…

En el camino ya estando en el tráfico pesado, vi la camioneta de las Hyuga, Venían tres personas, Las gemelas y Shikamaru, vaya extraño, usualmente Hinata venía con Neji,al pasar a su lado los salude, pero ambas Hyuga me ignoraron. Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hice fue buscar a la Haruno

—Sakura Chan— la saludé con un beso en la mano —Yamanaka Chan— respetuoso me dirigí a la chica —Sakura quería mostrarte lo que usaré para la fiesta, fue un poco difícil conseguir el color plata pero ahí está. —Le mostré las fotos que Hinara NeeChan me había tomado en su celular.

—Sí, sobre eso… Naruto, decidí cambiar el color, yo Iré de Azul escarlata y tú de naranja metálico —Trate de imaginarme eso -me veía como Goku- ¿Por qué me hacía sufrir así? Dattebayo—Está bien Sakura Chan— ¿porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?

Entramos al salón tomamos clase y salimos quería platicar con Kakashi sobre la fiesta de los Uchiha pero vi que estaba comenzando una nueva novela así que no me pondría atención. Ahora buscaría Hinara Chan para ir a comprar de nuevo cosas, esperaba que ella quisiese ayudarme una vez más. De camino a mis clases normales en el pasillo de enfrente me topé con Kiba y Hinara, él estaba intentando besarla y ella se negaba. Me acerqué a mi amiga esperando no interrumpirlos.

—Nē, nē Hinara NeeChan — me rasqué la cabeza — Sakura-Chan cambio algunas cosas del baile y quería tu ayu…—

—Esa mujer es desquiciante, y no, no, no, no, mira hoy Kiba dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi así que no podré—Kiba no sabía que pasaba —Dile a Hinata-Chan ella no tendrá problemas y no solo hará que te veas bien si no que al fin no parecerás un vago— Hinara estaba molesta, y por una extraña razón sentía que era conmigo….

—Esta bien Hinara-Neechan, no se besen demasiado tienen los labios rojos ya— le dije como comentario burlón y decidí hacer lo que me pidió, vaya día, demasiado movimiento.

Fui a buscar a Hinata a los salones de nuestro año, cuando la vi solo fui directo al grano antes de que ella se pusiera roja y tartamudeara y se congelara como siempre

—Nê Hinata Chan, Quería ver si gustas acompañarme a buscar ropa—

—P-Por qué?, A-Ayer fueron a-a buscar— Porque mis conversaciones con ella solían ser asi?

—dattebayo— grité emocionado —Sakura Chan cambió de parecer ¿Puedes saliendo de clases? Faltan dos días del baile —

—N-Naruto-Kun... — la tome del brazo y Sonreí la puse enfrente de mi y sonreí, los recuerdos de la fiesta vinieron a mi cabeza, quién diría que Hinata chan escondía tanta sensualidad, ttebayo.—Hinata-Chan te comprare un helado como agradecimiento— Ella asintió, el helado nunca fallaba.

Tenía clase en pocas horas con los demás, tratamos de elegir profesores iguales para pasar tiempo juntos los profesores nos conocían como los 11 de Konoha, por haber estado todos los años en el mismo instituto y todos su grados.

Resuelto todo el asunto de la ropa ahora si podría buscar a Kakashi sensei para hablar de la fiesta, algo en aquel asunto del azufre me causaba cierta duda, Kakashi solía ir a leer a uno de los jardines traseros donde había una fuente rota, para mi sorpresa no encontré a Kakashi, encontré a Kiba y no solo, estaba besando a Tayuya.

—¡Kiba Inuzuka!—le grité—Dattebayo… si hace un segundo estabas con Hinara Chan— le eche en cara, él se levantó rápido de la orilla de la fuente y me cogió del hombro en un abrazo apartandome de ahí.

—Hey amigo, yo sé — Si, obvio estaría con los de 6º año. —Naruto San, Podemos ser discretos con esto…— Dattebayo no podía callar lo que sentía — Baka, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Hinara-Chan ella confía en ti, ella jamás te haría algo así !BAKA! — Me fui… de ahí sabia que no podía decirle nada a Hinara por que Kiba era mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, eso solo complicaba más las cosas, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a hablar con una persona que se preocupara por Hinara y que no matara a Kiba

—Hinata Chan— Ella estaba leyendo, había una botella de agua y una manzana con unas cuantas mordidas.

—Na… Naruto-Kun—

—necesito platicarte algo, algo importante — Ella cerró su libro y se movió un poco de lugar para que yo me sentara.

—puedes decirme Na-Naruto-Kun— Hinata era linda, cuando estaba seria parecía que era mayor, madura, me gustaba verla leer era como si hiciese un ritual, Hinata la persona más amable y confiable que conocía.

—Etto… los rumores son ciertos, Kiba no le está siendo sincero a Hinara— la mirada de Hinata decayó, definitivamente era de esa clase de personas que no toleraba ver triste, me rasque la cabeza intentando decir algo pero ella me ganó las palabras

—ya veo, Hinara… Ella dice que está siendo precavida pero, yo creo que enterarse de ello… Quizá le rompa el corazón, quizás sea mejor esperar a que Kiba lo resuelva o mejor no decirle—

—¿Como puedes decir eso, Hinata? Por muy dolorosa que sea una verdad se debe decir, porque vaya es una verdad, dattebayo— estaba molesto, no con ella si no con Kiba —Ustedes son las dos mejores chicas que conozco, nunca nadie debería hacerles sufrir — La hyuga se puso roja pero podía ver que esa situación le apenaba.

—Quizás por eso es mejor que Hinara se entere por si misma— dijo ella jugando con la manzana —Es fuerte, sabrá manejarlo—

—Gracias por escuchar Hinata Chan, y cuando Hinara San se entere, estaremos ahí, ¿Cierto?— ella solo asintió

Salimos del colegio a las tres de la tarde, subí a Hinara en mi auto Pagani Huayra y salimos al centro. Pasamos a 6 tiendas antes de que encontráramos el atuendo perfecto,

—Hinata chan— Le llame desde el vestidor — ¿Puedes venir? — le dije corriendo la cortina que cubría mi torso desnudo

* * *

—Ejem… Na-ruto Kun ¿Puedo narrar desde aquí?

—Sí, claro es tu historia

—Mentira, es de Shikamaru.

* * *

Desde afuera de los vestidores escuche que Naruto Kun me llamaba, Por el Kyubi… entré apenada, la señorita de la entrada no dejaba de verme como si hubiese estado cometiendo un crimen, quizás pensaba que el que me llamara era un pretexto para hacer cosas… en … el… vesti...kyaaa...

—Naruto Kun— lo vi ahí parado, en un traje anaranjado que en cualquier otra persona habría visto como un imbecil, no era totalmente anaranjado, el pantalon era negro así como las solapas del saco. No traía camisa, primero había querido probars el traje así que se podía ver su torso desnudo. Naruto tenía buen cuerpo, claro era nadador, con la espalda ancha pero la cintura fina, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme. —Te-ves-bien — dije sintiendo que mi corazón hiperventilaba

—Algún Problema— yo solo moví la cabeza tratand de no ver su abdomen, era tan… hermoso

—La camisa, no me queda de aquí— dijo mostrando sus tríceps, Kyaaaaaa, era nadador obviamente no le iba aquedar.

—Trataré de Conseguirte otra—Quería salir lo más rápido de ahí, no sabía si era el mejor o peor día de mi vida

Estaba a punto de salir con la ropa cuando la vendedora entro agitada y susurrando

—Por favor quédense a dentro de los vestidores, entraron a asaltar, quédense ahí, por Kami, por Kami—

Comencé a respirar muy rápido, hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un ataque de pánico, Naruto se asus…

—No me asuste solo reaccione diferente

—Déjala continuar.

—Nara Chan, cálmate estoy aquí, no va a pasar nada, estoy aquí— me abrazó, aunque podía notar que sus manos temblaban

—Na - ru - to — No podía dejar de tomar bocanadas de aire —Te amo— Salió de mis labios junto con algunas lágrimas, seguía sin poder definir si era el mejor o peor día de mi vida. Lentamente me acerque a Naruto estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchamos vidrios rotos. Eso no lo detuvo a él y me beso. Era mi primer beso.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?!

—No-No sabías?

—No…Hinata Chan si yo hubiera sabido, habría sido más gentil

—Naruto, cállate.

* * *

Técnicamente era mi primer beso con un hombre, Hinara me había enseñado como besar. De pronto sentí un calor en mis mejillas, así que esto era un beso real, con sentimientos de por medio. Con los ruidos de afuera, con todo el sentimiento desapareció, Naruto llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza y profundizó el beso. Esa situación parecía tan irreal…

Nos hicieron una entrevista sobre el asalto, afortunadamente todo había quedado grabado y al ver que no habíamos sido testigos directos nos dejaron ir. Naruto me llevó a casa, yo tenía tanto miedo de que me dijera que había sido un error, por Kami, no. Lo miré y él estaba sonriendo, como siempre. Al bajar del auto se quedó enfrente de mi

—Puedo pasar? — me pregunto él

Vaya después de todo lo que había pasado Naruto aún quería quedarse.

—Sería mejor que no, Otto Sama no es amable con los chicos— Le dije jugando con mis dedos

—Me gusta cuando hablas con honoríficos— me dio un pequeño beso en los labios —Hinara Chan, ¿Quién lo diría?— Con la misma sonrisa se fue haci el auto ¿que significaba eso?

Espere a que se fuera y entre corriendo a la casa, al entrar me quité los zapatos y corrí hacía la habitación de mi hermana.

—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Nara Neechan grito, —Lo vi todo, te dio un beso, Amazing, Hinata, estoy tan feliz por ti—

Ahora solo tenía una pregunta ¿Que se hace con un te amo no contestado?

* * *

Que les parece, la verdad nunca me ha gustado que al NaruHina le den tantas vueltas, es el amor mas noble que hay en la serie y desde que es Canon, bueno... No se por que estoy teniendo problemas con hacer el copypaste, les decía que este capitulo sería un NaruHina, el Segundo un KibaNara, y el tercero será un ShikaTema. y dos cosas más ¿Que duda tienen sobre los demonizados? ¿Que duda tienen sobre Hinara? Sus dudas me ayudan para seguir escribiendo


	8. Problemas en el paraíso

—Ya, ya fue mucho NaruHina, me toca el KibaNara.

* * *

Después de la suerte de Hinata estaba motivada a hablar con Kiba sobre hacía donde íbamos y hacía donde quería que lleváramos nuestra relación, cuando estaba con él, todo era diferente todo era mejor y a pesar de los rumores yo estaba dispuesta a continuar y el baile era el mejor pretexto para hacer formal nuestra relación solo faltaba un día. Kiba era sincero conmigo, cuando estábamos solos él mostraba una parte que muy pocas personas conocían incluidos sus amigos, hasta donde sabía. Descubrí que mi chico no entraba a sus 3 primeras clases, no podía reclamarle, pero me molestaba

Le tapé los ojos y le di un beso en la nuca —Adivina quién soy— le dije jugueteando con la voz de Hinata

—Hinata Chan, no deberías besarme la nunca, — dijo el tratando de quitarse mis manos

—De verdad creíste que mi hermana te besaría? — le dije mientras me reía sin parar.

—Nara, no deberías jugar con eso, un día me puedo confundir— levantó los hombros a modo de juego

—Baka! — respondí de la misma manera, lo jalé hacía mí y lo besé—No me extrañaría que Hinata supiese besar, Yo le enseñe— Le dije orgullosa, mientras me ganaba la risa por su reacción

—siempre siendo la chica mala— me dijo tomándome por la cintura —Hiciste que esa imagen me prendiera— comenzó a besarme

—No fantasees con mi hermanita— le dije acariciando su vientre por debajo de la playera, sintiendo su duro miembro —Últimamente amor, estas poniéndote muy rápido— le dije sobándome en el

—Hinara por Dios, que no ves que me tienes a tus pies? — me dijo jadeando

—¿No prefieres tenerme de rodillas? — mordí su labio. Entramos en el primer salón que encontramos, el comenzó a tocarme, lento, a pesar de ser un chico rudo e impulsivo siempre me trataba con mucho cuidado,

—me muero por hacerte mía— me dijo entre jadeos y yo también me moría porque eso sucediera… Pero siempre que lo intentábamos de la buena manera, él se detenía. Cada día que pasaba nos salíamos un poco de control me encantaba seducirlo, él amaba ligar conmigo, era con él estaba segura de que no solo me gustaba, comenzaba a tener sentimientos más fuertes por el Inuzuka… Estaba segura de que quería que mi primera vez fuera con él

* * *

—Hinara, tienes que ser tan explícita?

—Si tú puedes contar que te cogiste a una demonia yo puedo contar que me comí todo lo que pude a Kiba

* * *

El timbre sonó, así que me dirigí a clases, en la puerta se encontraba Temari fumando, ¿recordaría lo que me dijo en FB?

—¿Como le haces para soportar tener el corazón roto? — Su pregunta me detuvo en seco, ella sabía bien de lo que hablaba, era obvio que había escuchado los rumores…

—Te refieres a tu amor oculto por Shikamaru? — Ella levantó una ceja, seguro pensaba que era callada como Neji o Hinata, pero se equivocaba, siempre fui más explosiva.

—tu familia es de las menos idiotas de aquí, de acuerdo?, tampoco es culpa de él, nadie puede con esa clase de personas— Finalizó con una calada, extendí mi mano a su cigarrillo y también lo calé, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba tratando de comunicar, pero era mejor fingir que sí.

Sin decir más entré al salón y me senté a lado de Shikamaru —tu novia es muy extraña, primero lo del azufre ahora me dice cosas como Nostradamus… definitivamente es tu tipo de chica — le sonreí. Sasori se acercó a nosotros, con un chico de cabello platinado, Suigetsu. Tiempo atrás se había dicho que los Akatsuki estaban dejando una nueva generación los Taka, liderados, claro, por el menor de los Uchiha.

—Tu pedido a tiempo—me dijo pasando por debajo de la banca una bolsa de terciopelo, sabía bien que era.

—aquí está la paga— sí, Sasori podía llegar a ser un gandul, pero era de palabra, y eso me gustaba. Pasé un fajo de dinero de la misma manera.

—Uh la la — expresó Suigetsu, —La moradita Hyuga, la lunita de bombón— Negué con la cabeza —¿es cierto que sales con el Inuzuka? — pregunto acercándose a mi

—No— De pronto me robo un beso, le fijé la mirada mientras me limpiaba los labios, uff, si Kiba se enteraba podría terminar muy mal.

—Puedes cobrártelo o devolverlo— me guiño un ojo mientras se relamía los labios

—¿Se lo puedo cobrar a tu novia, Karin no? — Sasori soltó una mueca de satisfacción

—uh si eres una perra, quizás por eso tu perro es tan perro— últimamente los comentarios sobre Kiba y su deshonestidad me rodeaban más seguido —igual a Karin le gustan los tríos, a mi princesa le gusta sucio—

—Basta— Sasori interrumpió —vámonos... y Hinara… te espero esta tarde como acordamos— Sin decir más se fueron, Suigetsu claro se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tus nuevos amigos sí que tienen problemas— negué con la cabeza

—Sasori es interesante, pasaré la tarde con ellos— Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron, cosa que casi no pasaba —Corren motos, junto con Taka, ya sabes que Sasuke también es Biker—

—No me gusta, Hinara— El problema es que, a mi sí, siempre me habían gustado esa clase de personas.

* * *

—No sabía que el imbécil te había besado

—Oye el imbécil está aquí!

—Bueno tú también tenías tus secretos

—¿Puedo contar esta parte de la historia? Necesito defenderme

—Puedes contarla, me interesa saber por qué dos de ustedes cayeron como idiotas ante Tayuya

—Oíste Shikamaru, te dijo idiota, jaja

—buuf, mujer problemática, mejor cuenta ya tu historia Kiba

* * *

En la mañana me fui en la moto a la escuela, era fácil porque mi familia y yo vivíamos hasta arriba de los valles, la casa más grande era nuestra, no por presunción si no por el refugio, mi familia se dedica a la veterinaria y zoo tecnología, vamos de la mano con la familia Aburame y el gobierno para mantener animales en peligro de extinción, búsqueda y rescate. Se supone que tenía que llegar a clases de Iruka Sensei, pero en la mañana fui interceptado por una pelirroja, "soñé contigo", esas palabras bastaron para que captar mi atención. Igual, casi siempre faltaba a mis tres primeras clases para estar con ella, Tayuya era un mal vicio, si creía que el tabaco era un vicio estúpido, Tayuya era uno peor. Después de que Naruto nos viera me pregunté por qué seguía ahí traicionando a mi preciosa Hinara, pero la pelirroja tenía algo que me mantenía a ella como un imán, un maldito imán.

—Tayuya debemos...— ella me cayó con un beso

—Nunca me vas a dejar Kiba, tú me alimentas, pronto no pensarás en Hinara, te lo prometo— me dio otro beso y es que cuando Tayuya me besaba… me sentía lento, sentía tanto placer, pero un placer que dolía solo podía concentrarme en ella, sentía como si toda mi energía se acabara. Siempre con ella me sentía así agotado, después de un rato eso pasaba, pero la culpa con Hinara… Esa me comía por dentro.

—Deja a la Hyuga, quédate conmigo— me dijo ella con sus labios en los míos

—Te amo— Cuando estaba con Tayuya no podía estar consciente de lo que decía ni de lo que hacía

Saludé a mis amigos, charlé con Shino él me había dicho que Hinata estaba muy molesta, que Naruto le había dicho lo de Tayuya, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa…

Hinara me gustó desde el primer día que la vi, primero no quise intentar nada con ella, me gustaba tanto que la odiaba, siempre retándome no es de esas chicas que se dejasen intimidar por nadie ella venía a brillar, no necesitaba apagar la luz de nadie siempre tenía luz propia, además era raro porque era el clon morado de Hinata, sin embargo, me enamoró tanto que a las dos semanas de haberla conocido yo ya no podía dejar de soñarla...

 **[FB]**

—Hinara, yo sé que ha pasado muy nada de tiempo, Sé mi novia— Le dije tomando su mando izquierda poniéndole un anillo de oro blanco y una gema del color de sus ojos.

—¿Para qué? — Esa pregunta me dejó frío, solté una risa, era obvio que no sería tan fácil conquistarla

—Para que estemos juntos— Fue lo único que logré pensar

—Entonces no, no te quiero ser TU rato, no— Ella se sacó el anillo y me lo devolvió

—Entonces seamos novios para nosotros, para nadie más.

 **[FFB]**

Al salir de la escuela llevé a Hinara a casa ella era fan de las motos igual que yo, a veces no me creía porque estaba con ella, más bien exactamente que hacia ella conmigo. Yo era un asco de persona, no era malo en clases, era promedio... mientras ella era excepcional, de los genios de Konoha, ella Neji y Shikamaru eran los más inteligentes de todo el mundo y yo solo era un enclenque que le gustaba tocar el bajo y pelear en taekwondo do. Hinara me había quitado lo hijo de puta, y estaba enojado, enojado porque probaba los labios de Tayuya y los de ella. Mientras que ella… ella me era totalmente fiel yo era el perro de Tayuya. Tenía que detener eso. Justo saliendo de la casa de la Hyuga, un mensaje de texto me llegó. una carrera de motos…

No quería ir, pero tenía la necesidad... Maldita Tayuya… Pasé por ella al punto de encuentro, y fuimos al lugar de reunión éramos los primeros en llegar

—Sobre lo que dije hoy en la mañana, K— así me decía de "cariño"—… espero lo hayas pensado— Realmente sabía que no dejaría a Hinara, pero, con ella no podía pensar bien.

—No se Tayuya, yo a Hinara… la quiero— Tayuya me besó…

—Eres un maldito Kiba Inuzuka, acabas de abrir la maldita caja de Pandora—

Todo sucedió tan rápido que solo pude ver los rizos de Hinara irse del lugar directo a su moto. ¿Qué hacía ella con los Akatsuki? ¿Quién la había llevado?

—Hinara espera, yo te puedo explicar— yo me sentía tan débil pero no podía dejarla ir

—Sabes qué? Aquí termina, quise no escuchar, quise no verlo, traté de confiar en ti porque te miré— eso me dolió, entendía la referencia... era algo nuestro —Todos tenían razón, se me olvidaba que perro es perro y donde le sirvan come, no me busques no me hables, no te atrevas a intentar disculparte—

—Maldición Hinara, escúchame— trate de ignorar la risa de los Akatsuki

—No, escúchame tu Inuzuka— ella se cayó por un momento, tenía los ojos llorosos —no tienes que disculparte, nunca fuimos nada ¿eh? —Y no sé qué me dolió más si verla llorar o verla derrotada.

¿Por qué Tayuya llegó a mi vida? Espera…

* * *

—Shikamaru, ¿Por qué saliste con Tayuya?

—Es una historia problemática

—No seas flojo, quiero escucharla, niño

—mujer problemática, quiere problemáticas historias…

—Yo te la puedo contar Temari, no sabes lo difícil que fue sacarlo de la cama esos días

—Hinara!

—Quiero escucharla, niño

* * *

 _Bueno ahora sabemos que no solo hay diablos y demonizados, también hay sucubas e incubos_

 _Así es, el baile va a ser el comienzo de los peores días de Konoha, recuerden decirme por favor que dudas tienen de la historia así puedo irlas dejando en claro? Lamento si hay faltas de congruencia pero retomar algo que abandonaste bueno es complicado, trataré de que sea lo menos fuera de lo que escribí al inicio_


	9. El infierno en sus labios

Los 11 de Konoha, así siempre nos han dicho y así siempre nos dirán. Es más ya hemos pensado en hacer un club o una secta. Tercero de colegio/secundaria fue terrible, inclusive estaba pensando en dejar de ir a la escuela los profesores ya decían que tenía talento nato que podía hacer de mi futuro el más prometedor de Konoha y quizás del continente, mientras miraba las nubes y contemplaba todas las posibilidades que podrían suceder con aquella decisión una melodía de flauta llamó mi atención. Debido a que estábamos en el techo del edificio más alto, me digné a mirar. Solo había visto a la pelirroja cuando ensayábamos en el curso de música, ella siempre estaba ahí. Konoha Junior había aceptado estudiantes de otros barrios dos años atrás así que la pelirroja era -evidentemente- notable.

—Te he visto tocar la guitarra, eres un asco, no tienes métrica pierdes el tempo y no puedes acompañar a la guitarra principal— dijo ella con un tono neutro

No era de las personas que se molestaban, pero su comentario hizo que levantara la cabeza y le regalara un bufido.

—Me gustas— eso fue lo único que dijo y comenzamos a tener una relación era difícil Tayuya no me tocaba nunca, no me dejaba tomarle la mano, lo máximo que hacía era besarme y cuando me besaba yo me olvidaba de todo. Me di cuenta de que me engañaba después de 6 meses de estar como un imbécil con ella.

* * *

—Eso es todo? es la historia más patética de todas, y ya he escuchado las de rock lee

—Cuando Shikamaru termino con Tayuya, Shikamaru entro en depresión, dattebayo

—Y luego llegaste tú, Temari

* * *

Konoha Junior era interesante, en un día toda la escuela se había ido a la mierda, uno de los pilares de la escuela se había caído, y nosotros los de Suna estábamos más que llenos de energía. El pobre niño que pretendía comerme no se había separado de la Hyuga, tenía esa necesidad de… desahogarme. Al día siguiente de que todo el rumor se esparciera me vi en la necesidad de hablar con el Nara.

—No es culpa del Inuzuka— le dije apareciendo detrás de él, olía tan delicioso, me mordí el labio —Tampoco es de la princesita— Ellos solo habían sido víctimas de una Súcubo, Tayuya era un súcubo. Las súcubos para nosotros eran la raza inferior solo se alimentaban de sexo, el más sencillo de los pecados, el más fácil de conseguir. No había súcubo que pudiera controlar sus poderes, ellos tienen una piel de tentación, literalmente, absorben energía mediante el tacto y mientras cometen el acto carnal podrían dejar muerta a la persona. Para los seres humanos la fidelidad y la infidelidad funcionaba de maneras diferentes a las nuestras —si le sirve de consuelo el Inuzuka no se ha acostado con ella— de lo contrario estaría en peor estado o muerto.

—Ahora eres doctora corazón y psíquica— me reí por su comentario, eran las primeras palabras que el Nara soltaba desde lo que había pasado la última vez

—Dile que use un Shichifukujin*— no evitaría que la súcubo se fuera, pero sí que ya no pudiera hacerle efecto el roce de su piel. —que lo traiga escondido—

Sin decir nada él se fue. Si quería sacar toda mi energía con el Nara debía alejarlo de la Hyuga. Terminando las clases tuve una gran idea, no es que los denominados nos dedicaremos a hacer el bien, de hecho, quién me viera pensaría que estoy loca.

—nē, nē, niña— interceptar a la Hyuga en el baño era un plan patético pero efectivo. —escuche que cortaste con el Inuzuka, pero vamos, eres una mujer fuerte ¿Y que si Tayuya te lo robó? Demuéstrale a ella que no te quitó nada, enséñales que puedes tener algo mejor—los humanos y sus dramas, ya tenía mucho tiempo en el que había aprendido que ellos nunca aprenden

—para que me ayudas? —el tono de desconfianza me hizo saber que la Mayor de las Hyuga no era idiota —no creo que te interese como me siento, si no te interesa como se siente Shikamaru, ¿Por qué te habría de interesar lo que me pase? —

—no has pensado que es por eso mismo? — y para los humanos las verdades a medias no eran mentiras —ayúdame a ayudarte—

—Kiba, no creí que Kiba fuera así, me mostró sus armas y luego desató la guerra— era cierto la gente de Konoha parecía tener muchas dependencias unos con otros —en mi opinión deberías demostrarle a Tayuya que tu sigues ganando, y demostrarle a él que eres más fuerte de lo que piensan—

Cuando la peli mora estaba a punto de hablar la besé, ella se quedó sorprendida no lo correspondió así que lo profundice un poco, la mejor arma que tenía para Alejarla de Shikamaru era dándole la energía que su estúpida depresión le quitaba, además para destruir a una Súcuba que roba energía es darle una sobrecarga de ello.

Sonreí sin decir más y salí de ahí, si mi plan funcionaba para final del día ella estaría lejos de Shikamaru.

* * *

—Shikamaru, estoy segura de que me ocultas algo

—Mendokusei, no te oculto nada

—Tayuya no te tocaba, pero te besaba, deberías estar muerto

—Pero no lo estoy

—Es por qué no me has contado parte de la historia

* * *

Tayuya era mi primer novia y claro como primera novia yo estaba esperando a hacerlo bien con ella, la presente a mi familia, la cuidaba…

—eh, flojo, Orochimaru quiere que vayamos a cenar con él

Nunca me agradó su profesor y yo tampoco le agradaba a él, no le gustaba que los examigos de Sasuke estuvieran cerca, pero para su mala suerte, su mejor alumna era mi novia.

Ese día en la cena estaban 6 de sus alumnos y todos los de Otogarakure. Cada uno con un acompañante, nada nuevo en esa cena exceptuando que Orochimaru no paraba de verme, tenían pláticas normales, Tayuya solía ignorarme por completo cuando de trataba de música.

Ese día las tormentas de Amegakure habían Sido tan intensas que habían llegado a Konoha y lo que había comenzado en una cena, había terminado en una pijamada. Orochimaru había Sido un músico muy virtuoso el más conocido de la ciudad, ahora se dedicaba en enseñar, después de un accidente con Jiraiya Sama se fue a la ruina, todo el dinero que había ganado se había ido en su programa de talentos y en alcohol.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a no dormir con mi novia, ella no me dejaba. Pero la tormenta no paraba y no podía dormir, cosa rara en mí, y es que estar en dónde no eres bienvenido puede volverte paranoico a las 3:15 de la noche.

Busqué a Tayuya en las habitaciones, pero todas estaban vacías, definitivamente sentí que algo estaba pasando, por un momento pensé que era una broma y luego me imaginé a Orochimaru tratando de sacarme los ojos mientras dormía o torturándome en algún lugar donde no se escucharán mis gritos. Al entrar en su habitación vi algo que si fue una novedad todos sus alumnos los veían copular ¿A quién? Si al profesor de música con su alumna estrella. Cuando notaron mi presencia, salí corriendo. Pocos minutos después él ya estaba tocando en mi habitación

—si cuentas algo de lo que pasó aquí, así seas el prodigio de Konoha me encargaré de que tu vida sea miserable—

Al volver a la escuela era oficial ya no andábamos. Cuando le pregunté a Tayuya por qué lo había hecho ella dijo "así podré hacerlo con cualquiera"

—Lo que estaban haciendo era un ritual, quién diría que Tayuya quería hacer que lo suyo funcionara, quería enamorarse de verdad de ti

Al terminar el día estaba dispuesto a ir a casa, no tenía que llevar a Hinara porque había decidido ir con Sasori a correr motos, las últimas horas se veía más animada. Mendokusei. Sus nuevos amigos solo nos traerían problemas podía saberlo.

—Niño, ¿vas para los valles no? — La rubia estaba hablándome, —¿Podrías llevarme a casa? — Quería decirle que no, pero ella me miraba con unos ojos traviesos mientras se mordía el labio… demonios, Temari me tenía idiotizado — ella se acercó a mi brazo y se colgó de él. —Por favoooor— sin duda se acercó para dejarme ver su ropa interior, era negra y en su piel blanca… maldita sea. Sus ojos se dilataron, era endemoniadamente sexy, que problemática.

En el camino puso su música —me gustan los Audi, sobre todo el R8 ¿lo compraste tú? — ella preguntaba cosas, podía notar que era fanática de los autos porque sabía más que yo sobre eso

—No— Quería llegar pronto a su destino, el cual no me había dicho —¿En dónde te dejo?

—Que desagradable, no llevo ni cinco minutos arriba, y ya me quieres bajar— cruzó los brazos haciendo que sobresalieran más sus pechos —¿Con quién irás al baile? —Ella dejó de jugar mientras guardaba sus manos en las bolsas del saco.

—Con Hinara— Era obvio que como había terminado con Kiba, yo iría con ella.

—Me alegra que sea con ella y no con cualquier zorra— Sacó un cigarrillo de esos largos —Si no estuviera con Itachi, yo habría ido contigo— mientras calaba su cigarro

—Deberíamos ser claros Temari, ya no quiero jugar— ella siguió fumando

—Me gusta más tu faceta de niño llorón— Era molesta, molesta y grosera.

—Déjame en paz, no quiero tenerte cerca, no quiero que me estés molestando, no quiero nada de ti— Trate de mostrarme lo más maduro posible, claro que no era difícil, eso me caracterizaba, pero en menos de un mes mi vida ya se había descontrolado, es más la escuela en menos de un mes me estaba yendo al carajo.

—Me gustas Nara, pero lo que te dije la primera vez es cierto— Aunque eso me dio una punzada en el pecho me gustaba que estábamos teniendo una conversación de adultos. Seguí avanzando el auto, aunque aún no sabía el destino de Temari, parecía un buen pretexto para hablar —¿Cuantos años tienes? — ¿sería eso lo que de verdad no me dejaba estar con ella?

—16— le respondí secamente

—Bueno yo tengo 19 este año me gradúo e iré a la Universidad— Quizá ese era el problema. Yo nunca pedí que me mandaran con ellos, yo estaría bien con mis amigos en primer grado de preparatoria, no esperando graduarme. Neji, Hinara y yo éramos los únicos que nos graduaríamos antes de tiempo.

—Yo también me gradúo este año, pero supongo que ya lo sabes— era obvio que ella me había investigado

—Detente— me exigió ella, me estacioné en el primer lugar disponible, Mendokusei, seguro se bajaría y me haría un drama. Problemática, inteligente, zorra, dramática… sexy… ya no sabía cómo definir a Temari. Y de repente me besó, esta vez no fue un beso de esos que ella exigía, donde dominaba, era un beso suave sobre mis labios, y como me gustaba su sabor mezclado con la menta de su cigarrillo. Profundice el beso un poco más, tenía que controlarme o terminaría confesándole la única cosa que no quería decirle: que me desconcertaba. Había muy pocas cosas en el mundo que no entendía y ella era una de ellas.

Sin decir nada prendí el carro de nuevo y la llevé a mi casa. —Podremos hablar mejor— Mentira, la quería ahí porque era un lugar seguro, si alguien de Konoha nos veía podría traer problemas.

—Shikamaru? — mi madre estaba en la cocina —oh, ¿quién es la señorita? — estaba a punto de presentarla pero ella se me adelantó

—Señora Nara, un placer yo soy Sabaku Temari, amiga de Shikamaru— Los ojos de mamá se abrieron tan grandes que creí que pondría a la rubia en un altar.

Traté de subir a Temari lo más rápido a mi cuarto, mi madre un poco dudosa prometió llevarnos algo que comer a pesar de que le insistí que no, Temari solo le sonreía. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, la ojiazul inspeccionó toda mi habitación, miró las fotos se detuvo en aquella donde estábamos los 11 después de que Sasuke se alejara de todos, había unas con mi familia, unas más con la banda, el equipo de Tae Kwon Do.

—Antes, tu cuñado era parte de nosotros, Sasuke y Naruto eran inseparables, nuestras familias fueron muy unidas nuestros padres fueron amigos, pero Minato Sama y Fugaku Sama, abrieron una pequeña empresa y cuando juntaron lo suficiente se separaron— Las leyendas de ambas familias siempre eran interesantes —Al cumplir los 12 años Sasuke se separó de todos, y fue reclutado en Akatsuki— Temari siguió viendo las fotos —Hinara llegó aquí más o menos en esos días, su padre la mandó a un internado, muchos dicen que por que vio su talento pero ella dice que cuidar 3 hijas fue demasiado para él, se volvió mi mejor amiga—

—Y siguieron siendo doce— dijo en voz baja, aunque pude escucharlo —¿Eres supersticioso niño? — rodé los ojos, podía dejar de decirme niño alguna vez… ya le había demostrado que no lo era —apuesto a que cuando el Uchiha se fue la escuela se volvió un caos no?, todos se odiaban hasta que llegó la Hyuga— sus palabras me habían dejado boquiabierto no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero no se equivocaba

—El doce es el número del tiempo, del equilibrio entre el espacio y la tierra, 12 horas, 12 meses, 12 signos—No creí que Temari fuera de las que creen en esas cosas.

—Temari, sabe Itachi lo que pasó entre nosotros? —ella se volteo tan rápido como si hubiera dicho algo indebido

—No, él probablemente te mataría— ella sopesó un momento —No soy buena para ti, Shikamaru—

—Maldición, mujer, eso ya lo sé no sé qué demonios me hiciste, pero no dejo de pensar en ti— Ella me besó, me besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Comencé a desvestirla, ella se dejó hacer con tranquilidad la besé por todos lados, su cuello, sus hombros, acaricié sus hermosos pechos sus caderas y su bien formado trasero, ella sabía que teníamos que ser silenciosos, pero escuchaba sus pequeños jadeos, mi música favorita. Sin pedírselo terminó de desvestirse, era hermoso verla haciéndolo como si fuera inmaculada. Sin hacerla esperar volví a ella, la subí en mi cómoda mientras prensaba sus piernas sobre mí. Con cuidado la cargué y la recosté en mi cama, me levanté un momento para quitarme el pantalón mientras la observaba, recostada, con sus cabellos rubios y su respiración agitada, sus pechos se balanceaban al compás de sus jadeos, parecía que estaba teniendo un orgasmo solo con verme quitar el uniforme. Con una línea de besos comenzando por sus pantorrillas vi que no podía más, mientras más me acercaba a su intimidad más trataba de controlar los gemidos, al llegar a ese lugar ansiado tuvo que morder una almohada, estaba tan húmeda y deliciosa que podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre pero no, no le daría esa satisfacción si iba a llegar lo quería sentir. Sin avisar entre en ella y llegó el primer orgasmo de su parte, pude sentir cómo se contraía a mi alrededor, mientras estaba agitada, con una sonrisa me besó otra vez con esos besos gentiles en los que podía sentir algo con ella. Comencé a moverme sin dejar de besarla, ella sonreía, sonreía entre cada caricia. Con agilidad ella cambió de posición quedando arriba. Sin moverse, acaricio mis labios con un dedo trazando un camino hacia el vientre. Después de unos momentos más, comenzó a moverse sobre mi miembro, tenía un dominio increíble sobre sus caderas, me pidió que llegara dentro de ella y así lo hice, sus órdenes eran mías.

—También me gustas— dijo ella mientras estaba recostada en mi pecho

—Demuéstralo— sentí como se tensó toda y comencé a acariciar su hombro —Demuéstralo, en la fiesta, ene l baile— no sabía que quería de ella, pero era un comienzo solo faltaba 1 día así que, si no funcionaba tendría un semestre para reponerme.

—Shikamaru… es más difícil de lo que crees, no depende de mí— Cuando decía eso me moví para quedar a lado de la cama dándole la espalda —En mi familia hay puros demonios Shikamaru— no dije nada, y me quedé dormido

Eran las 7pm y busqué a la rubia, su ropa ya no estaba en el piso, ¿se habría ido? mi madre seguro me habría despertado para llevarla… tenía el cabello todo desordenado, así que entre al baño

—Que estás haciendo? — había una línea de Sangre y Temari se había inhalado la mitad…—eso es sangre? — la cocaína era una cosa, pero esto...

* * *

 **La verdad es que me encanta escribir sobre estos dos, algo que quería comentar es que a penas este fin de semana acabe de ver Naruto, la siguiente comienzo con Boruto, fue algo muy bonito para mi por que conocí Naruto hace 12 años y unió la relación que tenía con mi hermano menor. Igual aunque ya sabía que pasaría lloré un poco.**

 **Vamos a conocernos ¿Quien es tu Kunoichi favorita y la que menos te agrada? Tengo dos favoritas y obviamente son Hinata y Temari, aunque debo admitir que Hinara se me hacía una inútil en el anime :v y Temari porque siempre sta retando a todos. la Kunoichi que menos me agrada es Karin por que no veo que su existencia cambie algo si no esta. (ya sé que en Boruto tiene cierta relevancia)**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y el proximo capítulo va a ser largo igual que este, así que a prepararse B|**


	10. Mentir es un pecado

**Hola cositas bellas, yo se que he tenido bien descuidado este Fic, pero planeo ser más constante ahora que ya me acostumbré a los horarios de la universidad**

Konoha Junior se estaba vistiendo de gala y la ciudad lo sabía. Si, todos estaban ahí.

Las primeras en estar en el lugar fueron Sakura, Ino y Hinara haciendo sus papeles de Presidenta, Vicepresidenta y Reina del baile anterior respectivamente. La Haruno se había rizado el cabello, solo lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, vestía un vestido azul marino con una falda de velo con brillos plata que resaltaba su blanquecina piel, usaba unos tacones plateados haciendo juego con la joyería que había elegido Naruto. La Yamanaka había decidio algo más arriesgado un conjunto de dos piezas, una falda larga caída y un corset strapless con la espalda en encajes delicados, a diferencia de la Haruno, llevaba unos zapatos cómodos y bajos su cabello tan largo hacía un balance perfecto con sus caderas. Hinara llevaba un mini vestido con vuelo muy corto de terciopelo, un cinturón de estoperoles marcaba su diminuta cintura, unas medias de maya y sus botas de plataforma la hacían ver más alta sin olvidar su chamarra de motociclista y su cabello lacio (que también se le veía en pocas ocasiones) la hacían ver mayor, o por lo menos del grado que cursaba. Las tres habían hecho lo digno con sus atuendos como organizadoras.

El primer equipo en aparecer eran los Akatsuki-Taka, era sorprendente que Itachi pasara tanto tiempo con su hermano, ese año era cuando el se graduaba y eso solo resultaba en la separación de Akatsuki, todos sus integrantes se iban, es por eso que Sasuke lideraría el nuevo equipo, siempre tan problemáticos. Al parecer esos pensamientos se confirmaban debido a que los akatsuki iban con trajes negros y camisas rojas, y los Taka iban de traje negro y camisa azul marino.

El segundo equipo en aparecer, fuimos nosotros, los 11 de Konoha. Naruto iba con su traje negro, muy bien combinado además llevaba un ramillete de tulipanes. Hinata iba en un vestido que resaltaba sus pechos, corto de enfrente pero en cascada de atrás, tenía el cabello rizado y sus zapatos combinaba de color con su atuendo azul pastel. Shino iba en un tono más casual solo iba con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa igual negra. Kiba llevaba puesto un traje slim de color gris y su camisa color vino. En mi caso estaba usando un smoking negro con las solapas verdes, Chouji quizás era el que mejor se veía en un esmoquin gris y una camisa blanca, bien dicen que menos es más. Algo que nos sorprendió demasiado fue ver a Neji llegar con su acompañante, él llevaba un esmoquin gris en todos los aspectos y ella un vestido pomposo corto rosa… idéntico al de TenTen… ¿Como había pasado eso?... Mendokusai… Rock Lee llevaba un traje color negro y una camisa verde limón.

Y apareció ella… Temari llevaba un vestido que la hacía parecer la encarnación de Jessica Rabitt, preciosa, inalcanzable. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que Itachi al verla corrió tras de ella para recibirla con un beso que fue por demás exagerado rodé mis ojos, esta era la noche clave. Después de lo sucedido en mi casa Temari se fue sin una explicación pero ella sabía que tenía hasta esta noche, si esa noche no tenía una respuesta haría todo lo posible por alejarme de ella y olvidarla.

Sasuke en dos segundos estaba sobre Hinata a quien se le notaba la incomodidad. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que ir con Sakura y bueno, Shion llevó a neji a las fotos, TenTen se veía muy enojada. Quería hablar con Hinara sobre lo que había pasado con Temari pero estaba desaparecida desde que estaba con sus nuevos amigos… negué con la cabeza al verla seducir a Sasuke, siempre había sido muy serio pero esa vez estaba bastante contento con la charla de la Hyuga mayor, Kiba azotó su mano sobre la mesa. Aunque ella seguía empeñada en no estar cerca de nosotros seguía despertando todas las mañanas, es por eso que sabía del favor que le había pedido Hinata; alejar a Sasuke. — No debería…— no me dejó concluir mis palabras

— Ya sé, lo merezco— también negué con la cabeza, yo sabía lo que era sufrir por Tayuya

— Conquistala de nuevo y oye usa un Shichifukujin*—decidí darle el consejo de Temari en cierto modo lo comprendía, además ya había analizado la situación y que ellos estuvieran juntos me daba una oportunidad con la Rubia. Además, Hinara era mi mejor amiga, no me gustaba verle auto destruyéndose

Ino se acercó con Sai, siempre fue muy buena para poner ambiente en las fiestas así que nos reunió a la mayoría. Temari me miraba desde lejos, sabía, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Una de las probabilidades es que no hiciera nada, ese sería el menor de los problemas. Y si decía que si… Me sentía todo imbécil pensando en que ella tal vez sería "la chica"… Ese día en casa después de la sangre salimos al jardín, se miraba incómoda, no le pedí explicaciones pero ella trato de decir algo. Sobre el ultimatum, accedió a tenerme una respuesta el día del baile.

Después de varias canciones el salón de fiestas se iluminó como película de los 70's, Sakura apareció al micrófono — Buenos días, zorros de Konoha, ha llegado el momento más esperado de la noche, la premiación para rey y reina del baile de este año. Como saben los criterios son: el alumno que haya destacado más este mes, pueden ser alumnos de cualquier grado. — Hinara apareció con la corona del baile pasado, y era turno de destronarla el antiguo rey del baile había sido Itachi y destronarlo a él sería difícil. — Y la ganadora esss…. — Sakura estaba muy emocionada como presidenta esta clase de eventos le daban la oportunidad de abrirse camino por el mundo de las relaciones internacionales… claro, desde su punto de vista. — Temari Sabaku de último año — Muchos vítores por parte de la población masculina se vieron envueltos en lo que la deidad llegaba al escenario, no dijo nada parecía algo nuevo para ella. — Y como rey del baile… Sasuke Uchiha? — Definitivamente era una noche de legados. La rubia parecía estar coqueteandoles a todos mientras yo caminaba al frente en el espesor de la gente. Los clubs harían sus presentaciones después de eso… era el momento perfecto para la señal.

Nuestras miradas chocaron, ella agradeció y se bajo del escenario con ayuda de su novio. Shino alguna vez había dicho que el mensaje más claro era cuando no había mensaje. Me llevé las manos a las cienes, que problematico, en ese momento podía decir que una mujer me había herido el orgullo… Necesitaba un cigarro. en mi trayecto hacía el jardín vi como todo se descontrolaba… Sasori besaba a Hinara como si el lobo sedujera a caperucita, Sakura y Naruto parecían estar en una situación tensa, TenTen estaba en devastada con una botella de tequila, arruinando su maquillaje. Al llegar al jardín tomé mi encendedor y prendí un tabaco, mientras veía como el humo se dispersaba… la escuché.

—No creo que estés enamorado de mí, más bien, sé que no estás enamorado de mí— traté de seguirla mirando pero sus palabras estaban siendo rudas.

—Y quién te dijo que puedes decidir eso?— unos días atrás había hablado con Choji, mi mejor amigo. El había dicho que debía hacerle frente y eso estaba haciendo, lo mejor que podía.

—Por que lo sé Shikamaru, lo sé. Mira es como una maldición no soy de esas chicas a las que amen solo por amar— En su tono de voz se empezaba a escuchar un tono de desesperación

—Temari… si esta es tu manera de decirme que todo acabó, hazlo...— Y ella me besó, ¿Que se supone que significaba?. Una fuerza nos hizo separar, era Itachi.

—¿Qué crees que haces Nara?— estaba molesto y yo por alguna razón sentía las agallas para ponerme a su nivel.

—¿Qué crees que haces tú, Uchiha?— respondí vociferando. De reojo mire hacia la fiesta, nadie nos pondría atención.

—Temari, lo estás arruinando todo— la tomó del antebrazo a lo que yo reaccione, le partiría la cara.

—sueltala— Temari asintió en confianza a él como diciéndole que yo era inofensivo. Itachi levantó su brazo y se fue.

—mira Shikamaru, podrás ser muy listo pero te falta conocer el mundo. No es lo mismo saberlo todo a sentirlo todo y la única manera en que puedes sentir las cosas es viviendolas— rodé mis ojos

—No necesito la charla inspiradora, solo quiero escuchar que no estás enamorada de mi— de igual manera ya estaba tratando de hacerme la idea

—no es eso Shikamaru, es que tú tampoco estás enamorado de mi.— su mirada trataba de comunicarme algo que yo era incapaz de entender

— A que te refieres Temari? — Ella se jaló los rulos que caían por sus hombros, estaba frustrada al igual que yo. Me miraba como si estuviera lastimada, como si de repente toda su energía hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Me sentí apenado de verla así, desvié mi mirada de ella mientras me rascaba la cabeza

— Soy un demonio Shikamaru — Aquello fue novedad, sinceramente ya había escuchado a muchas chicas que tenian desordenes emocionales y decían cosas así, inclusive Tayuya decía estar maldita…

— Me gustas — Definitivamente deberían enseñar en la escuela técnicas sobre relaciones románticas — No creo que seas un Demonio, mendokusei —

— no lo entiendes niño— me miró a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron de tal manera en que abarcaban todo su ojo — Soy una demonizada Shikamaru —

al terminar sus palabras la fuente del jardín reventó, reventó como si un cuchillo enorme la hubiese partido a la mitad, no entendí bien que pasaba pero ella no se había inmutado, seguía ahí al frente mirándome, tardé unos segundos para relacionar lo que había sucedido. Miré hacía las ventanas en la fiesta los únicos que habían reaccionado habían sido los Uchiha. Vi como Itachi caminaba de nuevo hacía afuera pero lo detuvo su hermano.

— Si eres una… ¿que es eso? — Ella soltó un grito ahogado

— Ves? ¿Por que no eres un niño de tu edad normal y aceptas las cosas como vienen? — Ella comenzó a gritar de molestia,yo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caminé hacía ella lentamente y tome su mentón su respiración seguía agitada ella se sonrojó, la miré a los ojos que seguían dilatados y le dije — Explícame —

Tuvimos que entrar al baile de nuevo, sin perder de vista a la rubia la vi discutir con el mayor de los Uchiha, quería estar ahí… defenderla pero parecía que ella lo hacía bastante bien por si sola, pronto llegaron sus hermanos y la discusión parecía entrar en calor. Los Sabaku caminaron hacía la salida, el salon de eventos de Konoha era de una estructura de cristal así que pude ver como se alejaban. Nadie había notado que la reina del baile había abandonado la escena. De pronto sentí una debilidad inmensa como si hubiese hecho ejercicio por tres días seguidos. Trate de concentrarme en la pista, mis amigos bailaban, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido afuera, sin duda cuando la directora Tsunade se diera cuenta de lo sucedido buscaría a los responsables… Seguro era que no podía acusar a Temari y tampoco a mi. Mi atención se desvió a lo que anunciaba el fin de la amistad que tenía Hinara con nosotros, Sasori le ponía un collar en forma de alacrán que cursimente parecía un corazón y depositó un beso en ella. Escuche como Kiba dejó caer un vaso mientras se abrochaba el saco, preparándose para irse. Yo tampoco podía estar feliz conlo que veía. Naruto y Hinata bailaban ella parecía estar tan feliz que no cabía en sí misma. Me acerqué a TenTen que estaba en una mesa esperando a que todo acabara

— Vaya noche ¿eh? — levantó la mirada solo para dejarla caer de nuevo. Olía a corazón roto y a cantina de madrugada— Por que no te vas? —

— Por que Neji prometió a mis padres llevarme a casa… Decidí darles privacidad, ya sabes TenCupidoTen ¿Y tú por que no te vas? —

— Mi pareja es Hinara, si no la llevo yo Hisashi Sama la ahorcara y de paso a mi — ella río

— No aurguro un buen comienzo de año, Shikamaru — y eso me asustaba, por que la familia de TenTen er una de las mas tradicionales que conocía, y si ellos predecían algo… Se cumplía.

Naruto se encargó de llevar a Hinata a su casa mientras yo esperaba que Hinara decidiera despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, estaba tan ebria y ellos parecían no darse cuenta. Salí a fumar a los jardines donde había estado horas antes con la rubia, mientras fumaba un tabaco sonó mi celular. "amor a primera vista en el almuerzo" El numero que había mandado el mensaje era desconocido pero no necesitaba demasiado para saber que era Temari, que quería seguir hablando y que tenía mucho que explicar.

Dejé a Hinara en casa, ella quería irse con su nuevo clan pero sabía que Hisashi pondría a toda la policía de la ciudad a buscar a su hija si no aparecía a la hora pactada.

Todo el fin de semana hubo fotos del evento, en facebook estaba lleno de todo lo sucedido, aparecían muchas relaciones sobre todo de los alumnos de ultimo y penultimo año. Era normal que en ese bailes cosas como esas sucedieran, me sorprendió ver que en ningún momento apareció la de Naruto y Hinata, habíamos esperado aproximadamente 8 años para ver esa relación fluir.

Hubo una reunión InoShikaCho, Ino nos contó lo maravillosa que había sido su noche y que aunque no entendía del todo a Sai le parecía una persona extremadamente especial, nos contó que Sai trabajaba para la empresa de Minato San, Choji nos contó que su novia que vivía muy lejos Karui, vendría a visitarlo. Por mucho tiempo creimos que era una novia falsa pero la navidad pasada había aparecido para celebrarlo, muy japonés todo. Mientras intentaba enfocarme en las conversaciones de mis amigos pero solo pensaba en que tenía que ver a Temari el Lunes. Tratamos de no hablar mucho d la fiesta, aún no podía contarle a Choji loq uehabía hablado con la rubia hasta tener claro el panorama.

Otra de las cosas que me preocupaba era que no había tenido noticias ni de Hinara, ni de Kiba, Naruto había decidido ir a buscarlo pero nadie había respondido. De Hinara sabía que estaba bien, yo le había escrito a Hinata para saber de ella.

El Domingo por la noche estaba preparado para volver a clases, el fin de semana se había sentido más largo y quería acabar lo más pronto con los pendientes. Terminé de ducharme y cuando salí del vestidor, estaba ahí.

— Debes alejarte de Temari — El mayor de los Hyuga estaba sentado en un confidente que tenía en el cuarto — Su familia tiene problemas colosales, no deberías darles más — No me gustaba lo que decía, no me gustaban los problemas — No la vas a entender, es un maldito demonio —

— Demonizado — Interrumpí, a lo que su única reacción fue levantar la ceja

— Ves esta cicatriz? — el Hyuga levantó su Hudie, se veía aún roja de lo reciente que era — Mi papá me la hizo cuando le dije que no quería casarme aún — Probablemente estaba muy impactado porque él se burló de mi — No se que le hicisite pero no voy a dejar que por un niño, mi familia también se arruine . Ahora duerme —

— Shikamaru — los fuertes jaloneos que la Hyuga me daba me desorientaron más de lo que ya estaba

— Mendokusei — mientras tomaba fuerza en mis brazos detenía los golpes de la hyuga

— Dormiste en el piso? — ah, con que era por eso que el cuello me dolía — Que pasó? —

— lo mismo me pregunto— Ese día estaba dispuesto a obtener respuestas y no me iría sin ellas.

 **Preciosos , espero les haya gustado muuuucho 3 les prometo ser más constante y espero comentarios sobre si les etsa gustando y así, la verdad es que he olvidado cosas que quiero hacer y lograr en la trama pero espero pueda adaptarme. Lamento mucho la inconsistencia y ya verán que retomaré 3**


End file.
